Better Than Paradise II: Love, Friends, and Family
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: The continuation of Charlie and Claire after they are rescued from the island. They deal with family issues, friends, and a little love. CharlieClaire. COMPLETE! R & R!
1. Peanut Butter Kisses

Well everyone, here is the long-awaited sequel to 'Better Than Paradise'! This is entitled 'Better Than Paradise II: Love, Friends, and Family'. It's a continuation of Charlie and Claire's story after being rescued from the island. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie, Claire, her baby, or anything else from Lost. Not the people, places, or polar bears. Enjoy!

Rating: PG-13

Chapter One: Peanut Butter Kisses

2 months later

"Charlie, can you grab some more diapers?" Claire asked. The couple was in the grocery store buying what they needed.

It had been two months since Claire had given birth to Camille. Speaking of Camille, she was asleep in her carrier that Charlie was carrying. Aidan sat in the little seat in the cart playing with a toy.

"Do we really need anymore diapers?" Charlie asked throwing them in the cart.

"Well, yeah when both our children are in them I'd say we'd need them for awhile longer," Claire said pushing the cart down the next aisle.

"That's alright because soon, I'm going to teach Aidan how to use the toilet like everyone else," Charlie said.

"No, you mean I'm going to have to show Aidan," Claire said. Charlie smirked at her and kissed her cheek.

Charlie walked over to the shelf and picked up his and Claire's favorite food. Peanut butter. Claire smiled as Charlie brought over a jar of it and put it in the cart.

"Once the kids are asleep tonight, why don't you and I spend the night eating some peanut butter and smooching?" Charlie whispered in her ear. Claire smiled and turned to look at him.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Claire said smirking as Charlie kissed her softly.

"Well, this isn't a first to see you two making out in public." Charlie and Claire broke apart to see Jack standing there.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Aidan reached up desperately for his Uncle Jack.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you officially but I moved down here two days ago. Surprise!" Jack said picking up Aidan.

"Thanks for telling us," Claire said hugging him. "Where are you living?"

"I got an apartment about 5 minutes away," Jack said. "Hey did you hear about Kate and Sawyer?"

"How did you find out?" Charlie asked. They had kept it a secret from Jack because he still liked Kate.

"Well, Sawyer told me," Jack said. Claire looked at him sympathetically. "No, it's okay. I'm fine with it, I realized on that island Kate and I were just going to be friends. How long have you guys know?"

"Two months," Charlie said.

"Five months," Claire said. Jack and Charlie looked at her. "Sorry, I was the first one she told."

"It's okay," Jack said.

"You should come over for dinner Jack," Claire offered.

"Nah, I've got unpacking to do," Jack said.

"Yeah, Claire what about what we were going to do later?" Charlie implied. Claire rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

"I got to go, but before I do, I want to see little Cammie," Jack said as Charlie lifted the carrier up to Jack. Jack played and talked to Camille for a little bit. "See you guys later."

"Bye Jack, call us sometime for that dinner," Claire said.

"Will do," Jack said. "Bye."

"Bye," Charlie called. Aidan waved bye to his uncle before going back to play with his toy. "Come on Claire, let's finish shopping so we can go home and eat peanut butter."

Later...

Claire carried in a crying Camille while Charlie carried in a sleeping Aidan. Charlie placed Aidan in his crib to sleep and Claire went to go nurse Camille before putting her to bed.

Claire loved spending time with her babies when she was nursing them. Aidan had gotten too big and now drank out of sippy cups. She was happy to have Camille to hold and talk too.

"Cammie, it's okay my love. No more tears," Claire said sitting down in the rocking chair in Camille's room. Camille wasn't satisfied until Claire started nursing her.  
Claire then remembered something; Charlie's birthday was coming up on March 1.

"Cammie, we are going to have to do something special for daddy, he's turning 26 in 10 days. What should we do?" Claire asked Camille who looked up at her mother with her blue eyes. "It's okay, I'll think of something." Claire giggled and took up Camille's hand and kissed it.

Claire rocked back and forth and started singing a song that Charlie always sung to her when they started going out.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry," Claire sang softly. Camille slowly closed her eyes and released her hold from Claire's breast. Claire covered herself back up and stood to put Camille in her crib.

"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here always," Claire said as she covered Camille up. Claire leaned down and kissed her forehead. As she did so, she felt a hand across her back.

Claire stood and Charlie leaned down and kissed Camille's cheek softly. Claire then laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"How come you never sing that song to me anymore?" Claire asked. Charlie looked at her.

"I don't know, I thought you didn't like it," Charlie said. Claire looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Charlie, I loved that song. It fits us perfectly," Claire said cupping his face and kissing him gently. Charlie smiled during the kiss and lifted Claire up in his arms.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?" Charlie sang when the kiss broke.

"Charlie," Claire said smiling.

"They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all," he continued to sing as he carried Claire down the hall and down the stairs.

"And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more," they sang together as Charlie sat on the couch with her on his lap. Claire rested her head on Charlie's shoulder as he rubbed her neck.

"I love you," Claire said after a moment of silence. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he said. He reached onto the table next to him. "Look what I have." Claire looked up and saw the peanut butter, she giggled. "Come on, it's the best bloody peanut butter we've ever tasted!"

"Okay Charlie," she said taking it from his hand. She unscrewed the lid and stuck her finger in it and let Charlie lick it off. He did the same for her. Claire put some more on her finger and then smeared it all over Charlie's lips.

"Thanks love," he said. Claire laughed and then kissed his lips clean of the peanut butter. He then did the same for her.

"Charlie!" she squealed. She pulled his face in for a kiss. He laid her down on the couch and started lifting her top off.

Claire pulled his shirt off and they continued kissing. Charlie reached to undo her jeans but she stopped him.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it in the bedroom, not on the couch where everyone sits," Claire explained. Charlie nodded and picked her up and carried her to their room.

Charlie then proceeded to undo her jeans and she undid his. Soon it was just them in between the sheets and nothing else as they spent the night giving each other peanut butter kisses.

Song: 'You'll Be in My Heart' - Phil Collins

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, if this chapter was boring. I didn't know how else to start the story out. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel. Please read and review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	2. Happy Birthday Charlie

Thanks you guys for all the reviews they were greatly appreciated. I've been out of school all day today because of the snow but I haven't had time to write, my mom made me clean. So, sorry for the wait, but here is chapter two.

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday Charlie

March 1

"Wake up!" Claire said excitedly. Charlie groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Claire sighed. "Charlie, come on, it's your birthday!"

"Wake me up later," Charlie replied. Claire giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I made us breakfast in bed," Claire said. Charlie leaned up and smiled at Claire.

"Just us, not Aidan or Cammie?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded. Charlie smiled and sat up. "Well then, I'm feeling rather hungry." Claire laughed and sat next to Charlie with the tray.

"Happy birthday," Claire said. Charlie kissed her softly.

"Thank you, my love. So what do we have here for breakfast?" Charlie asked wrapping an arm around Claire.

"Well, chocolate chip pancakes, toast, bacon, scrambled eggs for you, and coffee," Claire said. Charlie smiled and started eating.

"So, where are the kids?" Charlie asked, his mouth full of eggs.

"Would you absolutely hate me if I told you Jack was downstairs watching them so we could be alone?" Claire asked.

"No, just as long as he doesn't come up here and disturb us," Charlie said.

"Now, why would I do that?" Jack asked from the doorway. Charlie gave him a look as to say get out. "Sorry to interrupt you, but Aidan wants cookies for breakfast."

Claire laughed. "Tell him no, he asks every morning, just tell him no and then he should eat some Cheerios or something."

"Okay, happy birthday Charlie," Jack said leaving.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie mumbled. Claire laughed. She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"It's okay he's gone now," Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed Claire softly on the lips.

"Go close the door Claire," Charlie said. Claire giggled.

"Not now, later. I talked Liam and Karen into taking Aidan and Cammie home with them tonight," Claire said. She then leaned into Charlie's ear. "And when they're gone, we can play," she whispered provocatively in his ear. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Claire, I love the way you think," Charlie whispered kissing her again.

"But first, we have your birthday party to get through tonight," Claire said stretching her body out.

"Where at?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, it's a place Sawyer said we could rent out. A small restaurant. Oh and your mum and dad sent you a letter and stuff with your present. Here," Claire said picking it up.

Charlie opened it and read the letter. "It's says they are sorry they can't come but they'll visit us soon. They said I love you and to give you and the kids hugs and kisses. Wished me a happy birthday, yadda, yadda. And they sent me a check for fifty dollars. Like always."

Claire sighed. "You should be happy that you receive a birthday gift from your parents. At least my dad has started coming around again, and I haven't even seen my mum since what happened with Aidan."

"Don't worry love, your dad loves you and so do I," Charlie said kissing the tip of her nose. Claire giggled.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," she said wiping her mouth with a napkin and began getting dressed.

Later...

Charlie and Claire arrived at the Tuscany Restaurant and Bar overlooking Sydney's harbor later that night. They had Aidan and Cammie in tow. They recognized most of the cars so far that they had seen, so they knew who was there already.

"There's the birthday boy!" Liam yelled when Charlie and Claire had reached a large room set up for Charlie's party.

"Hey Liam," Charlie said hugging his brother.

"Happy birthday," Liam said.

"Thanks," Charlie said. Liam then hugged Claire and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Claire," Liam said.

"Hey Liam," Claire said.

"Everyone here yet?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, I think everyone's here except Kate and Sawyer," Liam said as they walked over to a vacant table.

"Surprise, surprise," Claire said setting Camille down on the table and picking her up out of her carrier.

"Charlie!" Charlie and Claire turned to see Shannon coming up to them. She was dressed to the nine's of course.

"Hey Shan!" Charlie said hugging her.

"Happy birthday," she said. "You know for being 26 you look surprisingly good."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Thanks Shannon." Claire giggled.

"Have fun you two," Shannon said before walking off. Claire put her hand in Charlie's. Charlie smiled at her and took Camille from her arms while watching Shannon flirt with some random guy.

"Ten bucks says she'll be getting laid tonight," Charlie said.

"Charlie! That's not nice to bet on our friends!" Claire replied. She felt someone tugging on her skirt.

"Mumma, can I go play with Megan?" Aidan asked. Claire squatted down to talk to Aidan.

"Of course, you should play with Linn too," Claire said reminding Aidan of Jin and Sun's little girl who was a few months younger than Aidan.

"Okay," Aidan said running off. Claire stood to see Charlie kissing Camille and swaying to the music with her.

"Having fun dancing with your daughter?" Claire asked as Charlie pulled her into his arms as well.

"Of course, and now that you're here it's even better," Charlie said kissing Claire's forehead. Claire smiled and placed her head on Charlie's shoulder as they started dancing.

A few minutes later, Kate and Sawyer arrived. Claire took Camille and broke away from Charlie.

"Where you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be right back," Claire said. Charlie nodded and went over to talk with Jack and Boone.

"Nice to see you two so late," Claire joked. Kate blushed.

"I'm gonna go see what Charlie and Jack are doing, later Freckles, Missy Claire, shortstuff," he said referring to Camille.

"Sorry, we got distracted," Kate said walking over to the bar.

"So, this is getting pretty serious isn't it?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I love him," Kate said blushing. Claire smiled and giggled.

"You remind me of when I realized I was in love with Charlie," Claire said looking at him fondly. Of course he was involved with Jack and Boone downing drinks and being an idiot but she loved him.

"When you fell for Charlie, your hormones were out of whack," Kate joked. Claire scoffed playfully.

"Well, something good came out of that. Two kids, a marriage, and some wonderful sex," Claire said. Kate laughed rubbing Camille's back.

"Mind if I steal her for awhile?" Kate asked. Claire shook her head and handed Camille over.

"Come on Cammie, let's go play with Uncle Sawyer," Kate said winking at Claire. Claire giggled and made her way over to Charlie.

"I guess I'll have to drive home tonight?" Claire joked walking over to Charlie. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Hey Claire," Jack and Boone replied.

"Hey guys, planning on getting the birthday boy drunk?" Claire asked.

"Who us?" Boone asked. Claire laughed.

"Mind if I steal my husband for some alone time?" Claire asked. The guys shook their heads and Charlie led Claire out onto the dance floor.

"Having fun?" Charlie asked. "Or should I say having fun giving Kate the third degree?"

Claire laughed. "I wasn't giving her the third degree. She's in love, I'm going to leave her be."

"Sawyer and her are in love? I don't believe it!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they've actually told each other yet, so don't say anything," Claire said.

"Scouts honor," Charlie said making the boyscout signal. Claire laughed and kissed him.

Later...

The night went by fast in Claire's mind. She had the best time dancing with Charlie and all the other guys.

Charlie had opened all his presents and they had a huge cake brought out for him. It was great until Jack, Sawyer, and Liam all pushed Charlie's face into a big piece of it. Claire took many pictures of that and Aidan ate some of the frosting off Charlie's face.

Claire and Charlie were now in the car on the way home. Charlie's hair was still damp from where Claire washed all the frosting out. As promised, Claire wanted to give Charlie his gift tonight, something he'd been wanting since this morning.

"Let's leave the presents in the car, love," Charlie said. Claire nodded and he picked her up and carried her to the door. He set her down to unlock the door and then picked her back up again.

"Charlie, put me down, because I have something I want to give you first," Claire said. Charlie obeyed and put Claire down.

She ran to the office they had and came out with something behind her back. She smiled at Charlie.

"I have two presents for you," Claire said.

"Two? One is enough," Charlie joked. Claire held out the first one. It was a small box. Charlie opened it and found a silver band encrested with different funky designs with Charlie's initials engraved in it.

"Aw, Claire, you didn't have to," Charlie said. Claire smiled and kissed him.

"I wanted to," Claire said. "Read the inside."

Charlie looked inside the band. Engraved in it was _'For all the love you've given me. Here's something back. Love, Claire.'_

Charlie looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you," he said softly kissing her.

She then held out an envelope. "This is from Aidan and Cammie." Charlie opened the envelope to see Claire had helped Aidan make a picture frame from different craft supplies. In the picture frame was a picture of Charlie, Aidan, and Camille on the day Camille came home from the hospital.

"Aw, this was so sweet," Charlie said. Claire smiled and held out the last gift. It was a bigger box. Charlie sat on the couch and opened it. A book was placed in the box.

"Is this what I think it is?" Charlie asked seeing their names engraved on the cover. Claire nodded. Charlie opened it and found it was a scrapbook of him and Claire's relationship. Claire had even used photoshop and put together pictures them two together before they had met.

"Claire, this is wonderful. Thank you," Charlie said. He flipped to one page to see Claire had put him and her in a picture of them at the beginning of Claire's first pregnancy when she was just starting to show. "I like how you put us together, even though we weren't."

"It was meant to be that way, but there are pictures of us from the island. Remember Jack found that camera and Kate took pictures of us when Aidan was born? They're in there," Claire said showing him. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"And now I'm your last present," she said softly. Charlie smiled and picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs as she sang happy birthday to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, what did you all think? I really liked the scrapbook idea myself. My cousin Mary Ann did that for her husband on his birthday, so I decided to do it. :). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	3. Familiar Faces

Sorry I didn't update when I had the chance to. It was getting really late and I needed to get sleep for school. I can't wait until school's over so I don't have to go to bed and I can stay up as late as I want! Anyway, this story seems to have a good turn out so far. Friends, don't fail me now. Here's chapter three.

Chapter Three: Familiar Faces

Three weeks later

"What's up with Shannon fixing Easter dinner?" Charlie yelled to Claire as he pulled a shirt out of the dresser. Claire was down the hall getting Camille dressed.

"I don't know, she said she wanted to give it a try. Why do you think Kate and I are going over there way early? To help," Claire yelled back. Charlie appeared at the doorway shirtless (yum).

"You think you two could help cook dinner?" Charlie joked. Claire playfully glared at him and threw a pair of socks at him. "Hey! Just joking love!" Claire giggled. Charlie pulled his shirt on.

"I'm ready," he said. Claire looked at his state and noticed his hair sticking up in different places.

"You are after you fix your hair," Claire said.

"Come on Claire, these people were stranded with us for seven months. They've seen worse! Don't forget Jack saw your downstairs for goodness sakes," Charlie said shuddering at the memory.

"Please, spare me," Claire said kissing him softly. "But please fix your hair. For me?" She pretended to pout. He smiled at her and walked back to their room. Claire came back over to the changing table where Camille lay staring out the window at the sky.

"Come on Cammie, let's go get your brother and daddy," Claire said picking the little girl up. Camille cooed as Claire placed her on her shoulder. "Aidan!" Claire called.

"What?" he asked from his room.

"What are you doing?" she asked coming to his doorway. Aidan was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys. "You ready to go and see Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah!" Aidan said jumping up and down. Claire smiled and held out her hand. Aidan grabbed it and pulled her down the hallway.

"Hold on, we have to get daddy," Claire said. "Charlie, are you ready?" Charlie walked out from the bedroom chewing on something.

"What's in your mouth?" Claire asked.

"I stole some candy from Aidan's Easter basket. You know he won't eat them all," Charlie said smiling hesitantly. Claire giggled and kissed him. "Claire, she looks beautiful!" He picked Camille up in her little purple dress and kissed her forehead.

"What about me daddy?" Aidan asked. Charlie kneeled down to Aidan's height.

"You look cute too little man," Charlie said kissing his cheek and ruffled Aidan's blonde hair.

"And me?" Claire asked. Charlie stood.

"You just look really sexy my love," Charlie said kissing her. Claire giggled.

"You look unbelievably sexy too," Claire said.

"Well, I try," Charlie commented. Claire laughed. "Come on, let's go before we get a call saying Shannon burnt down her apartment."

At Shannon's...

"Hey, we didn't think you guys were going to make it," Kate said holding Camille as Claire took off her jacket.

"Why not? Couldn't let Shannon hurt herself," Claire said. They heard Shannon laugh sarcastically from the kitchen.

"It's nice to know, you all have faith in me," Shannon said. Kate and Claire laughed.

"We do Shan," Claire said. Charlie grabbed Aidan and Camille. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take the kids. You guys have fun cooking, plus Aidan wants to see his Uncle Jack," Charlie said. Claire nodded and kissed Charlie's cheek. Charlie took the kids into the living room.

"Guess what?" Shannon asked.

"What?" Kate asked putting her hair up.

"Boone is bringing someone for dinner. Apparently he has a new girlfriend," Shannon said peeling carrots.

"What's her name?" Claire asked.

"Lucy," Shannon said. "That's all I know. Boone likes to keep secrets."

"Well at least we all get to meet her today," Claire said. "You want me to set the table Shan?"

"Yeah, there are eight of us, nine if you want Aidan to sit at the table," Shannon said.

Claire got out plates and set the table. She decided to sit Aidan on her other side so she could help feed him.

"Did Boone say when he would be coming?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, a half hour ago, but he has yet to show up," Shannon said. The guys walked in then.

"Where are the kids?" Claire asked as Charlie slipped his arms around her waist.

"Cammie is sleeping and Aidan is watching Sesame Street," Charlie said. "They're fine." Claire nodded as Charlie kissed her cheek.

"Hello? Shan?" Boone asked. They heard the front door close.

"In here Boone!" Shannon called. Charlie began nuzzling Claire's neck and Claire giggled.

"Charlie! Stop! Boone is bringing his new girlfriend," Claire said.

"So?" Charlie asked kissing her softly. Boone appeared around the corner with a girl about his height, with brown hair and green eyes.

"You must be Boone's girlfriend, I'm Shannon, his sister," Shannon said shaking the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Charlie's ears perked up. He knew that voice. But from where?

"Everyone this is my girlfriend, Lucy Heatherton," Boone said. Charlie looked up. Standing before him was the girl he stole the cigarette case from, the one who said he never take care of anyone.

"Lucy?" Charlie asked. Lucy looked over at Charlie. Her smile fell.

"Charlie...Charlie Pace?" she asked trying not to look disgusted. They all looked at the two.

"Charlie, how do you know her?" Claire asked. Charlie looked down at Claire opening his mouth to talk but Lucy beat him to it.

"It's actually a very funny story, you see he stole from me and my father about four years ago. We use to date, and I thought he really liked me, but he just wanted to steal," Lucy said.

"What is she talking about Charlie?" Claire asked wanting to know why this girl thought Charlie was a thief.

"Claire, I can explain. It was back when I was a junkie, I wanted to steal to get money for my drugs," Charlie said. Claire looked at the girl.

"Fast advice to you," Lucy said to Claire. "Dump your boyfriend because it's obvious he's lying to you."

"He's not my boyfriend," Claire said.

"We're married Lucy," Charlie said putting his arm around Claire. Lucy's face was in shock.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry you guys, I had no idea," Boone said.

"Oh Boone, it's not your fault," Claire said.

"Yeah, just a strange coincidence," Kate said butting in on the conversation. There was silence for a moment until Sawyer clapped his hands together.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. Sticks, is dinner almost ready?" he asked. Aidan wandered into the kitchen and ran up to Charlie.

"Daddy, Sesame Street over," Aidan said. Charlie picked him up. Lucy looked at Charlie.

"Daddy?" she asked. "You have a kid?"

"Two actually," Shannon said not really helping at all. Another awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well damn, this is getting interesting," Sawyer said. Kate looked at Sawyer and elbowed him. "Ow! What?"

"Don't help," Kate said. "Jack, Sawyer, help me finish setting the table. Claire, I'll check on Cammie for you."

"Thanks Kate," Claire said. Shannon looked around.

"I'll be over here," Shannon said getting into the refrigerator. Boone stood there looking at his feet. Claire stared at Lucy. Charlie looked at Aidan, and Lucy looked at Charlie.

"Say something please! The silence is driving me crazy!" Shannon said freaking out. They all looked at her and then at each other.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry for what happened. And if Claire agrees, we'd like you and Boone to come over for dinner one night. Would you like that?" Charlie asked. "Claire?"

Claire looked Lucy over, she didn't really want to get to know any his ex, but she decided it wouldn't hurt if Boone were there.

"Yeah, Boone, is it alright with you?" Claire asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah, fine with me," Boone said smiling softly. Claire smiled back equally as softly.

"Whatever, if it will tie up loose strands," Lucy said. Claire rolled her eyes; this was going to be a night to remember.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so I brought back another character. I hoped I made Lucy seem bitchy enough. Wait until you see what happens in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. They make my days!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	4. You Were Wrong

So, I watched 'Homecoming' again today to try and get how Lucy's character is. I hope I get it right, and if I don't I'm sorry. So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four: You Were Wrong

That weekend...

Charlie was dreading the upcoming hour. He would be having dinner with Lucy, a thing he didn't even feel like doing. But for some reason, he had this nagging feeling to tell Lucy that she was wrong.

Claire was also despising the dinner with Lucy. She felt angry with Charlie for even wanting to have dinner with someone like Lucy. Claire thought Lucy to be self-centered, rude, and well, a bitch.

"How are the kids?" Charlie asked as Claire came down the stairs.

"Good, Cammie is asleep with a full tummy and Aidan just drifted off," Claire said.

"You know Lucy means nothing to me right?" Charlie said. Claire nodded.

"I know, but what I want to know is why you wanted her over for dinner tonight anyway?" Claire asked.

Charlie sighed. "I just have to tell Lucy something." Claire raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded. Claire nodded as well and then rushed to the kitchen. Charlie looked after her and sighed. He had told Claire most of the story between Lucy and him but left out one tiny part. He knew Claire would get mad at that last part, would probably have killed Lucy.

The doorbell rang and Charlie walked to the door. He opened it to see Boone and Lucy standing there.

"Hey Charlie," Boone said as they made their way inside.

"Hey Boone," Charlie said. "Hi Lucy."

"Charlie," she said uncomfortably. Claire came around the corner and smiled.

"Hi guys, dinner is almost ready," she said. "Come on in, sit." The four of them walked to the living room.

"Love, do you need any help?" Charlie asked before sitting. He didn't want to sit in the living room in awkward silence.

"No, I'm fine," Claire said smiling at him. Lucy looked at them two and then stood.

"I can help you Claire," Lucy said. Claire nodded and then flashed Charlie a look. Claire and Lucy walked to the kitchen.

Claire stirred the pasta on the stove and Lucy leaned against the counter. Claire looked at her. "Do you want to say something to me? Or are you going to continue being a bitch to me and my husband?" Lucy glared at her.

"I have one question, is Charlie still a junkie?" Lucy asked. Claire looked at her.

"No, he's not," Claire said sipping her soda. "He was when I met him."

"How long ago was that?" Lucy asked.

"Two years," Claire said. They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what do you do Claire?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the assistant manager of a bookstore," Claire said. "You?"

"I work for my father's company," Lucy said. Claire nodded. "What do your parents do?"

"Well, my dad is in construction. My mum she was a housewife," Claire said.

"Oh, so that's why you act like you do," Lucy said. Claire looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Claire asked. "I act like what?" Claire looked at Lucy. "Do you think I act like I'm the perfect housewife. Is that what you think I am?"

"Of course," Lucy said. "You're just here to take care of Charlie. That's all he wants anyway, someone to cater to him."

Claire scoffed. "You have no idea what Charlie and I have been through together. We are equal partners in this agreement. Just because I don't come from money or I don't work for my father's company doesn't mean that I'm not good enough."

Camille's cries came over the baby monitor. "Excuse me, I have to check on my daughter." She left the kitchen with an annoyed attitude hanging on her shoulder.

In the living room...

"So Boone, where did you meet Lucy?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, at the country club here. She's really great isn't she?" Boone asked. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she's real swell," Charlie said sarcastically. Boone looked at him.

"What happen with you two?" Boone asked. Charlie sighed.

"Lots of stuff," Charlie said. "I don't really want to explain it." Boone looked at Charlie and sighed.

At dinner...

"So Charlie, when did you stop doing the drugs?" Lucy asked when they sat down to dinner.

"Um, it'll be two years this May," Charlie said looking at Claire.

"What got you to stop?" Lucy asked.

"Our friend Locke helped me, so did Claire," Charlie said smiling at her. Claire smiled back.

"So, where did you two meet?" Lucy asked. Boone, Charlie, and Claire all looked at each other. "What?" Lucy asked.

"We were all survivors of a plane crash," Boone said. "We all met each other, was it on May 3rd?"

"Yeah, that should be about rightbecause I was a week late with Aidan," Claire said. "And plus I was the only one who kept the dates. Remember, my diary?" Charlie smiled at her.

"What do you mean a week late?" Lucy asked.

"I was pregnant with our son Aidan when I was on the plane," Claire said.

"Aidan is not mine biologically. When I met Claire she was eight months pregnant. And I fell in love," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Yeah, they were the couple everyone wanted to get together," Boone said. They laughed.

"So, you pitied Claire?" Lucy asked not laughing.

"What?" Charlie asked not liking where this was going. "No, I didn't pity her. I saw her and thought she was the most beautiful girl on the whole island."

"Charlie, will you ever learn?" Lucy asked. "Did she have something you wanted?" Claire looked at Charlie. Charlie felt the anger boiling inside of him. His short temper was eroding away.

"No, I didn't have anything he wanted. Frankly, we didn't have anything. We started out as friends. We were both alone on the island. No family whatsoever. We became fast friends and then became involved after Aidan was born," Claire explained.

"Sounds like all he wanted was to get in your pants," Lucy said. Claire's jaw dropped. Charlie got mad.

"Lucy, just shut up okay? Like you fucking know anything! No one talks to my wife like that!" Charlie yelled. Claire grabbed onto his arm to try to calm him down. "Like you would know anything anyway! Well, the reason I invited you over tonight was to tell you, you were wrong! You remember when you said I'd never take care of anyone? Well you were bloody wrong!" Charlie stood and left the table. Claire looked at the tablecloth. She then looked up at Lucy with narrowed eyes, full of hate.

"I think you need to go and talk to Charlie. Boone, will you help me clean the kitchen?" Claire asked.

"Sure Claire," Boone said standing. Claire and him started clearing the table. Lucy stood and walked to where Charlie was at in the living room.

"Charlie?" Lucy asked. Charlie turned to look at her.

"What now?" Charlie asked. "You've come to criticize something else?"

"Oh, come on Charlie! You don't think I know you? You're a bloody liar, you've played with Claire's mind so much that she can't even tell!" Lucy yelled. Charlie clenched his fists.

"Look, I love Claire. She's the most special thing in this world to me. I've changed. You don't know the shit I've gone through the past two years," Charlie asked. Lucy glared at him.

"No, tell me what has happened to your beautiful rock star life Charlie Pace of Driveshaft?" Lucy said.

"First of all, Driveshaft no longer exists. Liam and I work as music reviewers. You want to know what were the worst seven months of my life? Being trapped on the island of hell," Charlie said. He sat down on the couch. "I met Claire on the third day of being stranded. I was a junkie still, but she didn't find out for awhile. I became friends with a lot of people on that island. We all thought it was paradise, until the worst happened."

"What could have happened?" Lucy asked sitting. "If it was such a paradise."

"You probably won't believe me, but the island had polar bears, a monster or whatever it was that ate people. A crazy French woman, who never helped us with anything. But the worst of all, were the others," Charlie explained. "Lucy, you don't know how many times a lot of us escaped death, myself and Claire included. You see, Claire and I were abducted by a man named Ethan. We had only been on the island three and a half weeks and this crazed lunatic kidnapped us. Claire was still pregnant. They took us; I don't remember a lot of it. I passed out; the last thing I remember was being dragged away from Claire. Then I woke up in my friend Jack's arms gasping for breath. Ethan hung me; I was dead for about a minute. Jack, who's a doctor, got me back to life. Claire was still gone."

"What happened?" Lucy asked. "Did a polar bear eat her?" Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A week later, Claire came back to us. Boone was one of the one's who found her. She came back to me, but with something missing. She didn't remember who I was. That hurt so much to have the girl I loved not know me. When she came back, we decided to capture Ethan, he threatened to kill all of us if we didn't give Claire back. That whole time we went through that, I kept having memories of you. Saying how I would never take care of another girl ever. Because I lied to you, it turns out, I lied to Claire too and she found out. It made me think of you, I hurt you and I decided I didn't want to hurt Claire as well. In the end, they wouldn't let me out to hunt for Ethan; they used Claire as bait. I followed and I needed to do something to show Claire I could take care of her."

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"I killed Ethan, for Claire, for Aidan," Charlie said. "She was upset for awhile with me. A lot of people were upset because they wanted to know where Ethan came from. I knew he wouldn't tell. A week later, Claire had Aidan Charles Littleton, now it's Pace, and we kissed for the first time. Her memory came back two days later."

Lucy looked at him and then she started laughing. "Yeah right Charlie, as if I'm suppose to believe that!" Charlie looked at her and shook his head.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Charlie said. Lucy just looked at him. "That's fine, believe what you want. I just wanted you to know that I am taking care of someone. I love Claire and she loves me. Her and our kids mean the whole world to me. I would never hurt them because Claire's been hurt too much in her life."

Lucy looked at Charlie unsurely, but she nodded anyway. Charlie knew they would never talk again. And for once, he was happy to tie up loose ends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, this was actually one of my favorite chapters to write believe it or not. There is going to be a lot of loose ends tied up in this story. Trust me, it'll get better. Thanks for all the reviews!

As for my reviewer Mr. Boid, I'll deal with you later. Readers, Mr. Boid is my little brother's annoying friend, Hunter. He planned this elaborate scheme when updating last time. Excuse him.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	5. I Can Never Forgive You

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My personal computer died a few days ago when I was typing this chapter and I lost my original document. You couldn't believe how mad I was! So sorry for the long wait. In this chapter, look out for the reappearance of an old nemesis. Here is chapter five.

Chapter Five: I Can Never Forgive You

"Claire? I'm home!" Charlie said coming into the house two weeks later. He had just got off from work and was exhausted.

"Claire?" Charlie called throwing his jacket on the couch. He walked through the house searching for Claire and the kids. They were nowhere to be found. Charlie walked to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_'Charlie,_

_After work today, Karen and I took the kids to the mall. Karen wanted to take me baby shopping for the new Pace baby! Can you believe that in just three months, Megan won't be an only child anymore! Don't worry, because I know how you are. Me and the kids are safe. I will see you soon my love. Remember, Kate and Sawyer are coming over for dinner tonight. We'll probably have pizza or something. Love you. _

_Claire'_

Charlie smiled and placed the note down on the couch. So, what should he do now that he was alone? He smiled to himself and walked to the living room.

Charlie jumped onto the couch and spread himself out. He stretched all his muscles out and then grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

Charlie decided to turn on his secret pleasure. The Style Network. Claire had gotten him hooked on it after they were married. No one knew except Claire and the kids, but they couldn't tell.

Charlie watched How Do I Look? He then heard the door open and thought it was Claire. But of course it wasn't.

"Charlie! Are you here?" Liam's voice floated down the hall and to the living room. Charlie panicked and sat up. He quickly changed the channel and turned towards the doorway.

"Hey! I'm not doing anything!" Charlie said throwing the remote down. Liam raised an eyebrow at his brother. Liam looked at the TV. He smirked.

"God Charlie, I thought with a beautiful girl like Claire at home you wouldn't watch this stuff," Liam said leaning on the doorframe. Charlie turned and saw he came across a porn channel.

"Ah! No! I'm not watching this!" Charlie said. Liam laughed. "How did we get this channel? I have two kids, I can't have this channel!"

"What were you watching Charlie-boy?" Liam asked.

"Nothing, just flipping through the channels. Why are you over here?" Charlie asked. "First, I have to call the cable company to get this off." Charlie got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm over here because my very pregnant wife and your wife and our kids left to go to the mall," Liam replied. "I was bored."

"Sure you were," Charlie said reaching for the phone. As he put his hand on the receiver, it rang. Charlie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Charlie Pace?" the voice asked. Charlie leaned against the counter.

"Yes, who is this?" Charlie asked. Liam looked at Charlie and Charlie shrugged.

"This is Officer Adam Riley from the Sydney Police Department," Riley said.

"Yes, may I help you Officer?" Charlie asked standing up. Liam looked at him.

"I called to inform you that we just released a man named Thomas Phillips back into the public. I read from Officer Andrews, you and your wife had an incident with Mr. Phillips last year?" Riley asked.

"Yes, we did," Charlie said.

"We would just like to warn you of that situation. If he bothers you or your wife, you can contact us," Riley said.

"Okay, thank you Officer," Charlie said. He hung up and turned towards Liam.

"What was that about?" Liam asked. Charlie sighed.

"Thomas is free. They just released him," Charlie explained. Liam looked down.

"How do you think Claire will take this?" Liam asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know," Charlie said.

Later…

"Charlie! We're home!" Claire called coming through the door. Aidan held onto Claire's skirt, Camille rested on her shoulder, and Claire carried two bags in her free hand.

Charlie came around the corner smiling. "Hey love," Charlie said. He leaned down and embraced Claire and kissed her.

"Hi," she said. Charlie leaned down and kissed Aidan.

"Daddy, I got a new toy!" Aidan said.

"You did? You'll have to show it to me," Charlie said smiling. Aidan nodded.

"Mummy, can I play with it?" Aidan asked tugging on Claire's skirt.

"Sure, but first I have to take Cammie to bed, she's very sleepy," Claire said.

"Claire, I'll take her. You can help Aidan. Then, when I come back down, I have to talk to you about something," Charlie said as Claire handed him Camille. Claire looked at him confused.

"Okay," Claire said. Charlie smiled reassuringly and then walked up the stairs with Camille.

Camille snuggled sleepily into Charlie's warm chest. Charlie kissed the top of her head and then walked into the bedroom. Camille gurgled as Charlie changed her diaper and then picked her up.

"Cammie girl looks so sleepy," Charlie said kissing her. She looked up at Charlie and smiled a toothless grin. Charlie smiled and placed her in the crib. He turned her mobile on and kissed her cheek. "I love you baby girl." Camille giggled and slowly closed her eyes. Charlie smiled and walked back downstairs.

Claire was sitting on the couch reading, Aidan was playing with his toy. Charlie walked over to the couch and sat next to her. He started nuzzling Claire's neck and she smiled and put her book down.

"Yes?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled at her and kissed her softly. Charlie wrapped his arms around Claire and then pulled away.

"I love you," he said. Claire smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too," she said. "I missed you today."

"Mm, I missed you too love," Charlie said. Claire looked at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Claire asked. Charlie sighed and wrapped his arm tighter around Claire.

"I got a call from the police station today. They said that Thomas is free," Charlie explained. Claire's eyes opened wide. She sat up and looked at Charlie.

"What! Why?" Claire asked. Charlie pulled her back into his arms.

"Love, I don't know. But he is free, and they just wanted us to know in case he comes back," Charlie said softly.

"What if he does?" Claire asked looking at Aidan playing. "What if he comes back and takes Aidan away?" Her voice started cracking. She closed her eyes and placed her head into her hands.

"Claire," Charlie said pulling her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, I don't really think he'd mess with us anymore."

"I don't think I could ever see him again, let alone forgive him," Claire said. Charlie rubbed her back.

"I know," Charlie whispered. He looked at Aidan when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it; it's probably Kate and Sawyer."

Charlie walked to the door and opened it, Kate and Sawyer came in. "Hey guys," Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie," Kate said. Aidan wandered in and Sawyer picked him up.

"Hey Aidan," Sawyer said.

"Hi," Aidan said.

"Where's Cammie?" Kate asked looking for her niece.

"Asleep," Charlie said. Claire came around the corner with red eyes.

"Hi guys," Claire said hugging Kate. "You want to go help me with dinner?"

"Sure, but I thought we were having pizza?" Kate asked as Claire pulled her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Sawyer asked.

"Thomas is free," Charlie said.

"Really, how's she taking it?" Sawyer asked.

"Not good," Charlie said. "Not good at all."

In the kitchen…

"He's free?" Kate asked not believing it. Claire nodded. "When?"

"I guess just recently, an officer called Charlie today," Claire explained. Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry Claire," Kate said touching her shoulder softly. Claire nodded.

"I don't really want to think about it," Claire said. Kate smiled. "Come on, let's order pizza."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, well, here's a warning. This isn't the last time we will here from Thomas in this story. Sorry, I'm bringing on a lot of people we don't like. Anyway, hope your guys loved the chapter. Thanks for the reviews for chapter four.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	6. Unfinished Business

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been sick and busy with school! But have no fear! I return with chapter six. So I don't want to keep you all waiting. Here's chapter six.

Chapter Six: Unfinished Business

Three weeks later

With the thought of Thomas reappearing, Claire was trying to get on with her life. She just couldn't believe that he was out of jail already, she thought he would get more time. But no.

Claire grabbed her jacket and put Aidan and Camille in their joint stroller. Charlie walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Claire stood and looked at him.

"Don't worry, Kate and I have to go do something. I thought you had to go help Sawyer find a job today?" Claire asked walking over to him.

"I am, he's suppose to be picking me up in a few minutes. When will you be back?" Charlie asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be back in an hour, two tops," Claire replied. Charlie kissed her softly.

"Okay, can you handle both of the kids?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I can. Besides Kate will be with me and she'll take care of one while I have the other," Claire replied. Charlie smiled.

"Okay," Charlie replied.

"Besides, you already have enough on your hands with helping Sawyer. Where is he getting a job at anyway?" Claire asked.

"No clue. He doesn't know what he wants to do," Charlie said. "I should be gone only two hours as well. That is if Sawyer doesn't take that long."

"Okay, when we get back maybe we can watch a movie and cuddle and spend some time together," Claire suggested. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"I would love that," Charlie said. Claire kissed him. Then there was a honk outside. "That would be Sawyer."

Charlie helped Claire outside with the stroller and helped her into the car. "Bye love," Charlie said. Claire kissed him and then pulled out of the driveway and to Kate's while Charlie got into Sawyer's car.

With Claire and Kate….

"So, where are we off to?" Kate asked buckling her seatbelt. Claire sighed and pulled out of the parking spot.

"We're going to go see the psychic Richard Malkin," Claire said.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the psychic who told you to give up Aidan?" Kate asked looking back on the sandy headed toddler looking out the window.

"Yeah, don't tell Charlie. He's probably going to give me crap about it," Claire said.

"I wouldn't say that. He would probably just want to know why you were going to see him," Kate said. "Okay, never mind, I want to know why you are going to see him."

"I just need him to see that Aidan isn't what he said he wasn't going to be," Claire said.

"Well, didn't he say that no one should raise your baby but you?" Kate asked. Claire nodded.

With Sawyer and Charlie…

"Face it Charlie, I'm never going to find a job," Sawyer said. "No one would ever hire me after what I've done."

"Sure they would," Charlie said. Sawyer was busy looking out the windows. He then slowed the car down and parked. "What? Do you see another help wanted sign?"

"No, something better!" Sawyer said hopping out of the car and running across the street. Charlie watched him and jumped out and ran after him.

"What is it Sawyer?" Charlie asked. Sawyer ran almost until he was on the beach. He stopped in front of a building. Charlie looked up at it.

"This is perfect!" Sawyer said smiling that sneaky smile of his. Charlie looked at him.

"Sawyer are you sure?" Charlie asked. Sawyer ignored him and ran inside. "Sawyer!"

With Claire and Kate…

"Here it is," Claire said parking and turning the car off. Kate looked at the house. "Come on Kate."

The girls and the babies walked up to the front door. Claire hesistated knocking on the door. Kate looked at her.

"Claire, you don't have to do this," She said touching her friends arm.

Claire didn't listen and knocked. They waited a few seconds and the door was opened by Malkin.

"Ms. Littleton?" he asked. Claire nodded.

"It' um…it's Mrs. Pace now," Claire said.

"Well, come in," Malkin said. He let the girls in. He led them to his study which was very familiar to Claire. She saw the chair she sat in and everything, still there in it's correct place from almost three years ago.

"So, what can I do for you?" Malkin asked. Claire turned to Aidan and picked him up.

"Mr. Malkin, this is my son Aidan. The one you said couldn't be raised by anyone other than me," Claire said. Malkin looked at the boy and smiled.

"I'm glad you took my word for it," Malkin said. "As a token of that I will read you and your friend for free."

Claire's eyebrows raised and she froze. "Oh no, Mr. Malkin, you don't have to."

"Please, let me?" he asked. Claire looked at Kate who smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first," Claire said. Kate took Aidan and placed him in her lap as she sat down. Camille stayed asleep in the crib. Claire sat down and placed her hands on Malkin's.

"I just want to say I'm glad that you and your friends were rescued from that island," Malkin said. Claire nodded. Kate looked at her surprised.

"Yes, did you know about the crash?" Claire asked. "Is that why you told me to go to L.A.?"

"Yes," Malkin said. He closed his eyes and sat in silence for a moment. "There is something I want to tell you about you and your husband Charlie."

Claire froze again. She started to pull her hands away but Malkin grabbed them.

"It's nothing bad, trust me. I just wanted to tell you that I can see you and Charlie will be married for fifty years and many more after that," Malkin said. Claire breathed out and smiled.

"Good," Claire said.

"Oh, Thomas is out of jail?" Malkin asked. Claire nodded. "How long?"

"Three weeks," Claire said.

"I want to tell you this, I want you to tie up loose ends with him. I know you don't want to but you need to settle the score. If not he'll be tied to your life forever," Malkin said. Claire sighed.

"I'll think about that Mr. Malkin," Claire said. She then thought of someone else. "What about my mum?"

"You and your mum are two completely different people. You'll make up with her but not for a couple more years," Malkin said. "Have you and Charlie ever thought of having a big family?"

"Yes actually," Claire said.

"Good, because you will," Malkin said. Claire smiled. "That's all I see for you right now."

"Thank you," Claire said. Malkin nodded. "Your turn Kate." Kate smiled meekly and walked over to the chair.

With Charlie and Sawyer…

"I don't know about this Sawyer," Charlie said pacing.

"Come on, it's a great idea!" Sawyer said signing the paper.

"It is, but do you really think Kate is going to like you doing this?" Charlie asked. "It takes a lot of work and away from home time."

"I know, but Freckles supports me no matter what," he said. Charlie sighed.

With Kate and Claire…

"Alright Ms. Robinson, just lay your hands on mine," Malkin said. Kate did so. Malkin closed his eyes and sat in silence. Kate looked over at Claire who was smiling at her.

"Alright, you are dating a man named Sawyer Taylor, right?" Malkin asked.

"Yes," Kate said. "Please don't tell me anything bad about him." Malkin laughed.

"Nothing bad, Mr. Taylor will be spending some time doing something else but he will always have you in his heart," Malkin said.

"That's good, anything else?" Kate asked. Malkin nodded.

"Yes, marry him," Malkin said. Kate looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You two are going to get married, so I'll tell you now," Malkin said. Kate giggled. She then jumped up and hugged Malkin.

"Thank you! So much!" Kate said. Malkin laughed and Claire smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, hope you all liked this chapter, told you we wouldn't see the end of Thomas! Sorry guys. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter five.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	7. A Book by Claire Pace

Hello everyone! Here is chapter seven to Better Than Paradise II. I love how all of you are scratching your heads as to what Sawyer is doing. Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and a new Lost episode next week. Yay!

Chapter Seven: A Book by Claire Pace

Claire walked through the door later that day. She rolled the sleeping kids in, in their stroller. Claire closed the door and took her jacket off. She turned to see Charlie standing there.

"Hey," he said coming over to her. Claire smiled and Charlie pulled her into his arms and gave her a big kiss. Claire's mind filled with Malkin's words about her and Charlie and she smiled through the kiss and deepened it.

A few seconds later, Charlie pulled away and looked at her. "Someone's romantic tonight," he said smiling at her. Claire smiled softly.

"I am because I have good news," Claire said turning back to the kids. She lifted Camille up while Charlie took Aidan.

"What's this good news?" he asked. They walked up the stairs to the kids rooms.

"Remember how I wouldn't tell you where Kate and I were going today?" Claire asked as they put Camille down.

"Yeah," Charlie said leaning down to kiss Camille after Claire did so.

"I went to go see that psychic, Richard Malkin," Claire said. Charlie looked at her.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Now, don't get upset. He didn't tell me anything bad this time," Claire replied. They continued their walk down to Aidan's room.

"But what did he tell you?" Charlie asked. Claire kissed Aidan as she took him from Charlie's arms.

"Well, he read me and Kate. He told me he did know about the plane crash, which is why he sent me on there. I told him all about you and he said you and I would be married forever," Claire explained. Charlie smiled.

"I like this so far," Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"Wait, there's more. He said we're going to have a big family," Claire said.

Charlie smiled. "Go on, it can only get better."

Claire scrunched up her nose as Charlie kissed Aidan good night and they left. "Actually, you might not like this next part."

"Why?" Charlie asked concerned. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, Mr. Malkin knows that Thomas is out of jail. And he wants me to go and make up with him," Claire explained as they walked to the living room.

Charlie stopped and looked at her. "Why?" he asked astounded. "You don't have to go see him."

"Malkin said if I wanted to tie up loose ends then I should," Claire replied. Charlie sighed.

"Fine, but if you do, I want to come with you," Charlie said.

"Okay," Claire said. They sat on the couch and Charlie placed his arm around her.

"So, what did he say about Kate?" Charlie asked smirking.

"Well, he said that she and Sawyer were going to get….married!" Claire said. Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Sawyer, married?" Charlie asked snorting. "Yeah, I can really see that!" Charlie started laughing. Claire elbowed him softly.

"Come on Charlie, I happen to think its romantic," Claire replied. "I picture them getting married in the smallest little romantic tropical island. It'll be beautiful."

"Still, I can't picture the ex con man and ex criminal getting married," Charlie said. Claire smiled and placed her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"So, did Sawyer find a job?" Claire asked. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, he found one," Charlie commented. Claire looked at him.

"Well, what's he doing?" Claire asked. Charlie opened his mouth to say something but the phone rang instead. "Hold that thought, I'll get it."

Claire reached for the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Claire! You will not believe what Sawyer is doing!" Kate practically yelled into the phone. Claire held it away from her ear.

"What's he doing, Charlie was just getting ready to tell me," Claire said. Charlie closed his mouth and watched.

"My Sawyer, is going to run a restaurant! He owns a restaurant! He bought the old seafood place right on the beach! Can you believe it?" Kate asked excitedly. Claire smiled.

"That's great! Tell him I can't wait to eat there," Claire said.

"I will, should I tell him our secret trip?" Kate asked.

"Only if you want to," Claire said. Kate giggled.

"Okay, bye Claire," Kate said.

"Bye," Claire said and hung up laughing. "So, Sawyer is running a restaurant now?"

"Yeah, I thought Kate would've been a little more upset that he blew a lot of their money on that," Charlie replied.

"Well, it doesn't seem that she was," Claire said snuggling back into Charlie's arms.

"Now, we're alone so let's have some time to ourselves before Cammie wakes up. Shall we?" Charlie asked kissing her neck. Claire smiled and kissed Charlie.

That night…

Claire walked over to the computer at about 9:30 that night. She sat down and opened up a word document on the computer.

She had an idea in her head and just wanted to see where it went. She looked over at Charlie lying on the couch watching TV. She didn't want his curiousness to wander over and read what she was writing.

Claire started typing away. Soon she had written about 20 pages of information. She looked at the clock to see it was midnight. Claire looked over at Charlie to see him asleep on the couch.

She smiled at his sleeping form and then read over what she had written.

_'I screamed in pain, the thoughts that went through my mind were enough to keep it off of what had just happened to me.'_

_'This guy, he was just so adorable. I was shocked at the way he just suddenly appeared to help me with my luggage.'_

_'Peanut butter. Just those two words made me fall in love with Charlie Pace. Who'd of thought that a favorite food of mine would play a part in being stuck here?'_

_'When he held my hand as I went through false labor that day, I knew Charlie cared for me.'_

_'The look he gave us, it scared me. Who was this guy, and what did he want from us?'_

_'When I got back I couldn't remember anyone. Not Jack, not my best friend Kate, not even Charlie.' _

Claire smiled as she read over it. She scrolled to the top and put at the top…

'_A NOVEL_

By

_CLAIRE PACE'_

Claire smiled. She was determined to finish this book. She stretched her fingers out and saved her document. She looked over at Charlie and decided to dedicate the book to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, what does everyone think of the idea of Claire writing a book? I just thought of it one day in school. Well it's late and I'm exhausted. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Chapter Six.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	8. The Restaurant Business

Hello, hello everyone. I'm back with the new chapter of Better Than Paradise II. I think all of you are excited that Claire is writing a novel about her time on the island. I'm glad. Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. So I will no longer keep you waiting.

Chapter Eight: The Restaurant Business

A month later

"Well, it's finished," Kate said on the phone.

"I know, I'm so excited," Claire replied. "What time is the opening?"

"At 6, who's watching the kids?" Kate asked.

"Are you kidding? Charlie and I are bringing them," Claire replied. Sawyer's restaurant was opening that evening. "What should we wear?"

"Dressy casual, at least that what Sawyer said. He doesn't want to be very formal about this thing," Kate replied.

"We'll get there as soon as we can. Charlie is at a press conference for a new album and he could be late," Claire replied.

"Take your time. No rush as to when you get here," Kate replied.

"Okay, thanks. Plus with a two year old and a six month old it'll be tough," Claire said. Kate laughed. Claire heard the front door open.

"Claire? I'm home," Charlie called.

"Actually, we might be on time, Charlie just walked in," Claire said.

"Okay, see you there," Kate said.

"Bye," Claire said and hung the phone up. Charlie walked into the living room and saw Claire sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he said walking over to her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Claire smiled through it and rubbed the back of his neck. Something he loved.

"Did you have fun?" Claire asked as Charlie sat next to her.

"Yeah, a blast. This girl must think she's Britney Spears or something a lot like her. Hated it, though I hate Britney Spears too," Charlie said. Claire laughed as Aidan ran it.

"Daddy!" he yelled. Charlie smiled and lifted him up.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun today?" Charlie asked kissing him.

"Yes, Uncle Jack and me played football in the backyard," Aidan said.

"Jack was off today?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded. "I thought you were leaving them with Shannon?"

"Shannon had to go to work today. I called Jack and he was home so I left them there," Claire replied.

"What time is the restaurant opening?" Charlie asked looking at his watch.

"At six so we should really get ready," Claire said. Charlie nodded and stood with Aidan. He made Aidan fly in his arms up the stairs. Claire followed close behind holding onto Aidan's feet.

In the car…

"I hate wearing these shirts," Charlie said fingering the buttons on them.

"Charlie, Kate said casual dressy, just please wear the shirt for tonight," Claire said taking his hand away from the buttons on his shirt.

"I never look good in these types of things," Charlie said.

"Yes you do," Claire replied kissing his cheek.

"No, you always look better," Charlie said tearing his eyes away from the road to see Claire in her skirt and sweater. Claire blushed. She still couldn't take a compliment from him without doing it.

"Thanks," Claire said. Charlie pulled up to the restaurant and pulled in next to Jack's car. Claire looked up at the name of the restaurant.

"Very original, Sawyer's Place," she joked. Charlie laughed as they got out of the car. Charlie picked up Aidan out of his car seat and Claire put Camille in her carrier and they went inside.

"Hey!" Kate said walking towards them. "You made it on time!"

"Yeah," Charlie said. Aidan reached for Kate and she took him.

"Hey buddy, you ready to eat some food?" Kate asked. Aidan nodded and then yawned.

"He'll most likely be asleep by the end of the night," Claire said. She looked down at Camille who was already asleep. "This one already is."

"Come on, let's go see Uncle Sawyer," Kate said. She walked off with Aidan and Charlie and Claire walked over to a table. Each place had there names put on a little place card.

"Who are we sitting with?" Claire asked. Charlie scanned over the names on the table.

"Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Shannon, and Boone," Charlie said sitting next to Claire.

"I wonder if Boone is bringing Lucy," Claire said. Charlie shrugged not really caring. He fingered Camille's hand as she slept.

"Hey guys!" Shannon said coming up behind them. Claire smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hey," Claire said. "You're sitting with us tonight."

"Great, are we sitting with the owner as well?" Shannon asked. Claire nodded. "Where's Aidan?"

"Kate stole him," Charlie said. "He's around here somewhere with her."

"Or with Jack now," Claire said pointing to them. Jack had Aidan and was holding onto his hand as Aidan dragged him around the restaurant.

"I think our friend Jack just uses our son to get women," Charlie said watching as a woman came up to talk to Jack. Claire rolled her eyes and went to get Aidan.

"Jack, may I have my son back?" Claire asked. Jack nodded and gave Aidan to Claire.

"Mummy! I want to stay with Uncle Jack!" Aidan cried out.

"Come over here with mummy and daddy," Claire said carrying him over. Claire noticed that Sawyer was over talking with Charlie and Shannon.

"Hey Sawyer," Claire said putting Aidan down on Charlie's lap.

"Hey Claire," Sawyer said.

"What were we talking about?" Claire asked.

"What kind of food does Sawyer serve here," Charlie said.

"Yeah, what kind do you serve here?" Claire asked.

"Why none other than good old Southern cooking," Sawyer said. "Plus burgers and other things like that."

Shannon laughed. "Only you Sawyer."

Soon, everyone had arrived. Boone was the last to arrive, he was missing someone.

"Hey Boone," Claire said as Boone made his rounds saying hello. Shannon looked at her brother.

"Boone, where's Lucy?" Shannon asked. Charlie and Claire looked at each other.

"Oh, we broke up," Boone said.

Charlie looked at Boone. "Why?"

"Well, she wasn't the type of girl I thought she was," Boone said. Charlie nodded and looked at Claire taking a drink of his drink. Claire raised her eyebrows and turned to Aidan who was having trouble with something.

Sawyer could tell the uncomfortable silence was unusual for them so he spoke up. "Well, I think it's time to bring out the food."

Sawyer ran into the kitchen and called for the food to be brought out. Soon, the plates were placed in front of them and they began eating.

Claire loved her meal. She couldn't believe how good it was. She noticed everyone at the table was giving compliments to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, this is great," Claire said.

"Thanks, you know I try," he joked. Kate nudged him.

"Just be happy he's the owner and not the cook. At home he can't even make toast without burning it," Kate said. They all laughed.

It looked like Sawyer's place was going to be a success. Claire could only imagine how big this place was going to get in the next few months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all have a good Easter and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter seven.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	9. Dinner With the Enemy

Well, this is the other chapter I typed during my spring break. I'm very upset because I wish I had more time off, but I missed my friends at school. Anyway, sorry to say but a person we hate will be showing up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy anyway. Here's chapter nine!

Chapter Nine: Dinner with the Enemy

A week later

Claire sat in thought one sunny day while outside with Aidan and Cammie. Cammie was leaning against Claire's chest watching Aidan run around kicking a ball. Cammie giggled at her brother and Claire smiled at them two.

Claire could see from the back yard that Charlie pulled up. Claire smiled and looked over at Aidan.

"Aidan, daddy's home," Claire said. Aidan dropped his ball and ran to the gate to see Charlie get out of his car.

"Daddy!" Aidan said. Claire stood and walked over to the gate with Camille. Charlie unlatched the gate and walked inside.

"Hey my beautiful family!" Charlie said picking up Aidan who was jumping up and down at Charlie's feet. Claire smiled and walked over to Charlie.

"Hey," Claire said as Charlie wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her.

"Hi love, how are you today?" he asked.

"Fine, Karen and I closed the shop early today because she doesn't feel like working at eight months pregnant," Claire said. "I remember when I was in that position." Charlie chuckled and kissed the kids.

"Yes, I remember that too," Charlie said. He took Claire's hand and they walked inside. "Want help with dinner tonight?"

"No, I'll be fine, you can control the kids," Claire said winking at him. Charlie stuck his tongue out at her and then sat down on the living room floor to play with Aidan and Camille.

Claire went to the kitchen and cooked chicken for dinner. She set the table and watched Charlie wrestle with Aidan. Camille watched from her playpen giggling and laughing. Claire smiled at them and watched her husband act like a three year old.

Claire turned back to the food and put all of it out on the table and set Camille's high chair next to her place and put a chair next to Charlie's place for Aidan to sit on.

Claire cut up Aidan's food and put it on his plate. She walked to the living room and stood in the doorway, Aidan and Charlie's play fight had subsided. Aidan was watching a cartoon and Charlie was sitting on the floor talking and rocking Camille.

"Time to eat guys," Claire said. Aidan jumped up and raced to the table while Charlie stood carefully not to drop Camille. They walked to the dining room and sat down.

Once they were all settled, Claire spoke up. "Charlie, I think I need to have that dinner with Thomas," Claire said.

"Now?" Charlie said.

"Well, this weekend," Claire said. "Do you have anything planned at work?"

"Not that I know of," Charlie said. "I'm sure we can go."

"Thanks," Claire said. "I feel much better knowing you were going too."

Charlie smiled. "I appreciate that," Charlie said. Claire winked at him drinking her drink. "Where are we going to leave the kids?"

"Well, not with Sawyer or Kate, they are both working at the restaurant this weekend," Claire replied. "So, I'll see if Jack or Shannon are free."

"Okay, I guess, it's a date," Charlie said shrugging.

That Friday…

"You can't get off?" Claire asked Charlie that night.

"No, and I'm really pissed off too. Liam said that there is no way I can get out of this meeting. I'm upset that I can't be with you love," Charlie said.

"I'll be okay Charlie. I won't let Thomas do anything to me," Claire said. She heard Charlie sigh on the other end.

"Alright, I'll pick the kids up at Shannon's," Charlie said.

"Okay, but I might get them before you do if this dinner doesn't go over well," Claire said. Charlie laughed.

"Okay, I love you," Charlie said.

"Love you too," Claire said. Claire hung up and loaded the kids up in the car and took them to Shannon's.

On her way, Thomas called her. "Yes Thomas?"

"I just wanted to tell you those reservations at Tuscany didn't pull through, we have to go somewhere else," Thomas said.

"Where?" Claire asked stopping the car.

"A place called Sawyer's Place, do you know it?" Thomas asked. Claire smiled, this was going to be good.

"Yes, I know it," Claire said.

"Good, see you there!" Thomas said. He hung up.

"This is going to be a fun night," Claire said.

At Sawyer's Place…

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Kate asked seeing her best friend.

"Thomas picked to eat here," Claire replied.

"Where's Charlie?" Sawyer asked coming up behind Kate.

"He had to work, I'm all alone," Claire said. Kate looked at her.

"We'll watch the bastard if you want," Sawyer said. Claire giggled.

"No need, I can handle him," Claire replied. Sawyer and Kate looked at each other and left. Claire saw Thomas sitting at a nearby table and went to join him.

"Hi Claire," he said standing.

"Hi," Claire said sitting down.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come eat with me," Thomas said sitting.

"I think I just needed to tie up some loose ends," Claire replied.

Kate and Sawyer on looked from the kitchen area. "I have a bad feeling about tonight," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, we're watching over her, what could possibly happen?" Kate asked. "I think it'll be okay, and I don't think Charlie will kick our asses if something happens, he'll kick Thomas's most likely." Sawyer chuckled and went back to work.

"Claire, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did last year," Thomas said.

"I know, but still you had no right to do what you did," Claire replied calmly.

"I know, and I realized that when I was sitting on my ass in jail," Thomas said. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"I don't really think I could," Claire said softly. Thomas looked down.

"I know," Thomas said. "I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did," Claire replied. "I accept your apology, because I see that you really mean it. I'm glad you changed Thomas."

"Thanks Claire," Thomas said. "If you don't mind me asking, how is he?"

"Great, he's got a little sister now, and he loves her. He's talking so well and is even becoming potty trained. He's really growing up too fast," Claire said.

"At least he's got a great mum and dad to take care of him," Thomas said. Claire smiled.

"Yeah, he does," Claire replied. She smiled at Thomas and he smiled back.

Later…

Claire walked in an hour and a half later. The TV was on in the living room so she went in there. Charlie was in there sitting on the couch.

"Hey love," Charlie said. Aidan was asleep on his chest. "Little man here is all tuckered out, fell asleep just about ten minutes ago."

Claire smiled and sat next to Charlie. He kissed her. "How was dinner?"

"It was actually okay, he's changed a lot," Claire replied. Charlie looked at her. "But I never would ever go back to him."

"I know, your heart belongs to me and my heart is yours," Charlie said. Claire giggled and Charlie kissed her.

"He made me realize how much I'm so happy to have Aidan back in my life," Claire replied rubbing Aidan's back. Charlie smiled down at her.

"I know, I love him so much too," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"But, he also made me realize how much I love you too," Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"That's what I love about you," Charlie said. Claire giggled and snuggled into Charlie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, we will never see Thomas again! I promise! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter eight! See you next time.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	10. Finished Product

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update in forever. I feel horrible because I haven't. But I am updating today and I am presenting to you chapter 10! Yay! So without further ado, here is chapter ten!

Chapter Ten: Finished Product

Three weeks later

Charlie was worried about Claire. She spent almost all of her free time on the computer. He was concerned about what she was doing on there all the time.

What Claire was doing on the computer was of course finishing her book. She had finally picked a title and was simply calling it 'The Island'. She was very proud of it and she really wanted to see what she and the others had gone through on the island.

The only thing Claire hadn't done yet was call everyone to get permission from them to use their personal stories in her book. Claire looked over at Charlie; he was playing with Aidan on the floor. They were building with blocks.

Claire decided to tell him what she was doing now. She hadn't told him since she started writing the book. Claire sat down next to Charlie on the floor. Charlie smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Charlie, I've been working on a little project for the past month and a half, would you like to hear it?" Claire asked. Charlie put down the blocks he had in his hand and looked at Claire.

"Of course," Charlie said. Claire took a deep breath.

"I've been writing a novel about when we were on the island. Basically like a memoir of sorts," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her.

"I think that's great!" Charlie said hugging her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded. "Well I just wanted to know so I could use some of our personal stories from there in it."

"Of course you can," Charlie said. "I can't wait to read it."

"Great, I'm done with it. But, I need to get it published first," Claire replied. Charlie got up to read it on the computer.

"No, I'm going to read it now," Charlie said. Claire laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Nope, you're going to have to read it when it gets published. I'll even sign a personal message in it for you," Claire whispered in his ear. Charlie smiled as Claire kissed his neck.

"Okay then," Charlie said kissing her. Claire kissed him back.

"I have to go call everyone I associated with on the island. I have to ask if it's okay to use their stuff in the book," Claire said.

"Okay, I'll go back to playing with Aidan," Charlie said rubbing her back. Claire sat on the couch with her phone and her and Charlie's address book calling up everyone.

Claire dialed Kate's number. Charlie smiled at her as Kate picked up.

"Hey Kate, can I ask you a question?" Claire asked.

The next day

Claire had gotten everyone's permission to use the book and sent it off to the publishers. She was so nervous about getting it published, but she sent it off with high hopes that it would get published.

"You ready to go?" Charlie asked Claire later that day.

"Yeah, come on Aidan," Claire said picking him up. "It's time to go see your new cousin."

Karen had given birth to the new Pace baby the night before and Charlie and Claire were going to go visit them in the hospital.

"Going to see a baby?" Aidan asked as Claire put him in his car seat.

"Yeah, he's name is Liam Jr. And Karen said he's cute. Ready Charlie?" Claire asked as he put Camille in her seat. Claire climbed in the front seat as Charlie climbed into the driver's seat.

They drove to the hospital and got out of the car. Charlie carried Aidan up the stairs and Claire carried Camille. They walked down to Karen's room and walked in.

"Hey, feel like some visitors?" Claire said. Karen smiled and sat up in bed with Liam's help.

"Hey guys," Karen said. Claire hugged her.

"You look great," Claire said. Karen smiled.

"Thanks," Karen said. "Want to see him?" Claire nodded. Liam picked Liam Jr. up from his bassinet.

"Here he is, you want to see Aunt Claire?" Liam asked. The baby was placed in Claire's arms and she smiled.

"He's so adorable!" Claire said. Charlie looked over her shoulder at his nephew.

"Looks nothing like you Liam, I'm thankful for that," Charlie said. Liam glared at Charlie. Charlie smirked and held his arms out. "Let Uncle Charlie hold!" Charlie held Liam Jr. and showed Aidan the baby and Megan told Charlie and Aidan everything about him.

"So how you been Claire?" Karen asked.

"Okay, I wrote a book," Claire said. Karen looked at her.

"What?" Karen asked. Claire proceeded to tell Karen about her book. "Claire, that sounds like a great idea."

"Thanks, I'm really excited about it. I sent it out to the publishers today and I hope it does get published," Claire replied.

"I hope it does get published too," Karen said looking at Camille who was playing with her Aunt's hands. Claire smiled at her sister-in-law and smoothed back Camille's hair on her head.

Two weeks later

Claire came home that day from work to see Charlie was home already. Charlie had the kids outside. Aidan was running around the yard and Camille was sitting in her walker on the patio watching. Charlie chased Aidan around and then would come back and play with Camille.

Claire looked through the mail and found a letter from her publisher sitting in the middle of the stack. Claire opened it and read it.

'_Dear Claire Pace,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we loved the idea of your novel and agreed to publish it and release it to the public. Congratulations on your novel. The novel will be release on July 29. Please call us if you would like to reserve copies for family members, friends, and others. If you have any questions please call us. _

_Sincerely,_

_Blake Publishing' _

Claire smiled throughout the whole letter. She felt excitement shoot through her body and she ran outside to see Charlie.

"Charlie! I'm published!" she yelled. Charlie looked at her and ran up to her.

"You're what?" he asked. Claire showed him the letter.

"They published my book! I'm a writer!" Claire said. Charlie smiled and laughed out loud. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her.

"Love, I'm so proud of you!" Charlie said. Claire giggled and Charlie put her down.

"Thanks," Claire said. "I have to call everyone." Charlie smiled and picked up the kids and brought them into the house to help Claire celebrate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it! Claire's a published writer! The story is going to get good now! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews for chapter nine!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	11. Off the Shelves

Hey guys! Only a few more hours until Lost and I want to get the updates in before hand! I feel as though I haven't updated in forever! But I am today! Yay! So, Claire is a published writer now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Off the Shelves

Later that month

"Why are we all here Claire?" Kate asked. Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Shannon, and Boone were all seated in the living room at Charlie and Claire's house. Aidan was sitting on Jack's lap and Camille was sitting comfortably on Charlie's lap.

"Well I have a present for all you guys. Remember how last week I told you all not to buy my book?" Claire asked.

They all nodded in agreement. Claire then lifted up a box. "I got everyone copies. And I personally signed each with my own personal message to you."

"Claire, you didn't have to do that," Charlie said giving Camille to Shannon and standing to help her with the box. Claire kissed his cheek.

"Shh! Let me revel in being a published writer!" Claire said smiling at him. Charlie laughed and held the box for her. Claire picked up the first book and opened the front cover. "Sawyer."

Sawyer took it and hugged her. "Boone." Boone did the same and soon Claire passed out all the books. Charlie took hold of his and held onto it tightly. He would read his message by himself. It was personal what Claire had written him. He didn't feel like sharing it.

The others read aloud some of the parts in the book. They were laughing and having a good time reading and remembering. Claire sat next to Charlie.

"Why are you reading it?" Claire asked. Charlie wrapped his arm around her.

"Love, I'll read it. But I want to read it in peace. I don't want any interruptions while reading the first book my wife wrote," Charlie said kissing her nose. Claire smiled and leaned onto him.

The Next Morning

Charlie and Claire were awoken that early Friday morning by the phone. Charlie groaned and buried his head back into the pillow. Claire sighed and reached for the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Claire?" the male voice asked.

"Mr. Evans," Claire said sitting up. It was her publisher.

"Sorry to call you so early, but I just got the news and I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you," he said excitedly.

"What is it?" Claire asked. Charlie sat up and looked at her.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked. Claire put her finger up in front of his face as to say 'Wait a minute'. "Fine," Charlie said and laid back down.

"Claire, your book has just become a bestseller! It sold over a million copies this week!" Mr. Evans said.

"What?" Claire asked making sure she heard properly.

"You've just become a bestseller! Congratulations Claire!" he said. Claire smiled.

"Thank you!" Claire said.

"No problem, go celebrate with your husband," Mr. Evans said. "Talk to you later."

"Good bye," Claire said. She hung up and then lunged on top of Charlie. He grunted and then opened his eyes. "I have great news!"

"What?" he asked turning to look at her.

"My book and I are a bestseller!" Claire replied. Charlie sat up.

"What?" Charlie asked.

" 'The Island', it became a bestseller! Can you believe it?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"That's wonderful Claire! I'm so proud of you!" Charlie said.

"Thanks," Claire said. Charlie smiled and tickled her.

Later that day

Charlie was off from work that day. Claire unfortunately had to work to cover for Karen who was still off for maternity leave.

Charlie had just put Camille and Aidan down for their naps. Charlie then walked back to the bedroom and went over to his bedside table and pulled out Claire's book. He walked down to the living room and sat on the couch.

Charlie looked at the cover. This would be the first time he'd looked in it since the night before. Charlie tenderly opened the book and looked at the acknowledgements. He decided to read them first.

'_Well, this is my first book and I really don't know what to say. So maybe I'll just start out and say what I'm feeling. This whole experience has been great. It took me just little over a month to write this book and now that it's complete, I feel as though I'm finally letting go off what happen to me. _

_I want to thank all my publishers and the company who published this book and actually liked it. Thanks. _

_Next, I would just like to thank my father for all he's done to support me. I love you daddy. _

_I have to thank everyone who was on the real island. They helped inspire me for this book and I'm thankful for that. Hope you all enjoy it! _

_Next, my other family. The Pace's. I would just like to say thank you to them for letting me into their family under such conditions. Shawn and Beth, you've been like parents to me. Liam, Karen, Megan, and the little one Liam Jr., thank you all for your sweetness and helping me. _

_To my best friends in the whole world, Kate, Shannon, Jack, Sawyer, and Boone. I feel as though we were all the closest to each other on that island. We still are now and probably will be forever. I thank you all. _

_My two adorable and loving children, Aidan and Camille. Mummy loves you both very much. And even though you two are too young to read, mummy and daddy will surely read this to you when you truly understand. _

_And last, but certainly not least, Charlie. I love you so much and I don't think my life would have been complete without you. From the day you met me and forever I will love you. You've done so much for me in the two years we've been together. Let's hope there's more years coming. _

_Thank you all so much! _

_Love, _

_Claire Pace'_

Charlie smiled and flipped the page. He started looking for the note Claire wrote him. He was having no luck until he saw at the bottom of the title page, _'Charlie, I know what you're looking for. Check the back.'_

Charlie flipped to the back of the book and saw the familiar handwriting of Claire. He leaned back onto the couch and read. As he read his fingers found their way into his hair and he started playing with it.

'_Charlie,_

_Words cannot describe the love you've given me these past two years. I just wanted to say how much you mean to me in this little passage I've written. I will apologize if the ink gets smudged, you know me. I start crying at the littlest things. The day you walked into my life to help me with my luggage was the greatest day of my life. I felt so alone and depressed and then you came up to me with that wheelchair. I always wonder why you chose me instead of Kate or Shannon. But you didn't have to tell me, because now I know. I use to think when we first got to the island that it was like heaven when I met you. But all too soon it was hell. I never told you this, but I was so depressed when Ethan separated you and I. I was such a mess that I went into false labor with Aidan again. But thankfully, I stopped after about three contractions. The whole time I was away, I was wondering, is Charlie okay? He's not depressed is he? Did he take up drugs again? I was so scared you had more. But when I returned and I didn't know who anyone was, you were your old self again. You treated me equally and respectfully. The thought of drugs was gone. That proved to me you were so strong. Yes, you're strong. Though you may think you're short or not that protecting, you are tall to me; you're very protecting and strong. You know how I always knew you and I would be connected? When you were there for Aidan's birth and you helped me through every little thing. Even though you were freaking out and scared, just remember, so was I. Soon, that friendship turned into love, love turned into you proposing on Liam and Karen's porch on Christmas after we had returned. The engagement turned to marriage, marriage turned to pregnancy (again!), pregnancy turned into Camille. Did you ever imagine your life to be like this? I didn't. And it will only get better as time goes on. I love you Charlie Pace, ex junkie or not. You'll always be my bloody rock God. _

_Love you forever and to the ends of this Earth!_

_Claire _

_P.S.: Someday you will find me, caught beneath the landslide, in a Champagne Supernova in the sky…_

Charlie smiled. He opened the book and began reading. And you know what? He read the whole book that afternoon, laughing, smiling, crying, and cherishing the moments he spent with Claire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, that was a long paragraph, but it was sweet. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I loved this chapter! Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10!

Song: 'Champagne Supernova' – Oasis.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	12. Congratulations

Hey guys! I'm back and extremely happy after a depressing week! My cousin had a baby yesterday! He's so adorable. I was kind of hoping she would've had the baby on Wednesday so her baby and Claire's could've had the same birthday! Oh well, here's chapter 12.

Chapter Twelve: Congratulations 

A couple days later

Claire ran over to the ringing phone. Camille on her hip crying and Aidan complaining that he was hungry. Claire had been trying to get lunch together for them when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Claire asked out of breath.

"Claire, you okay?" It was Sawyer.

"Fine, what's up?" Claire asked.

"Well, seeing as how you are a best seller now, Kate and I would like to treat you to a meal later tonight. Charlie too," Sawyer said. Claire sighed.

"I don't know, I really have to clean the house tonight when the kids are asleep. It's tough when they're awake," Claire said.

"Please? Freckles and I just want to have fun with you and Charlie tonight," Sawyer said. Claire smiled; she wasn't going to win with Sawyer.

"Okay, I could drop the kids off at Jack's for the night," Claire replied.

"Good, Kate and I will be around to pick you guys up at 7," Sawyer replied.

"Sounds good to me," Claire said. They hung up and Claire lifted Camille higher on her hip.

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" Aidan said pulling on her pants leg. Claire smiled.

"Come on Aidan," Claire said and led him to the kitchen.

Later

"What should I wear tonight?" Claire asked holding up two outfits in front of Charlie. He was lying on the bed reading a magazine instead of getting ready. Charlie looked up and then smiled.

"How about nothing?" Charlie asked. Claire smirked at him.

"That'll look cute in public," she said. Charlie laughed. "Seriously."

"I don't know, whatever you want to wear," Charlie replied. Claire sighed. She decided on a skirt and nice shirt. She took her t-shirt off and looked at Charlie.

"Are you planning on getting dressed sometime tonight?" Claire asked.

"Eventually," Charlie said staring at her. Claire leaned down and kissed him. "Why are you teasing me?"

"Because I feel like torturing you tonight," Claire said. She kissed him again and Charlie reached behind her for her bra strap but she pulled away.

"Claire!" he complained and groaned. Claire giggled and kept getting dressed. Charlie pouted for the next couple of minutes before getting up and getting dressed.

An hour later

"So, where are we going?" Charlie asked wrapping his arm around Claire. They were in the back of Sawyer's car.

"To a restaurant," Sawyer said.

"That's helpful!" Claire said. Charlie smiled he knew exactly what was going on. He smiled at Claire, glad she was clueless.

They arrived at Sawyer's Place a few minutes later. Claire looked out the window. "You couldn't think of any other place?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of ideas," Sawyer said. Charlie laughed and helped Claire out of the car.

"What's going on? I know you know something," Claire said. Charlie smirked.

"I know nothing," Charlie said. Claire smiled and they walked inside. The whole restaurant was pitch black.

"Damn, forgot to turn the lights on," Sawyer said. He flipped the switch and the room lit up with light.

"Surprise!" the whole group of people screamed. Claire looked at the people and screamed in excitement.

Everyone was there including her dad. A big banner over the bar read 'Congrats on Your New Title Claire!'.

"Charlie Pace, I knew you knew something!" Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Surprise," he whispered kissing her cheek. Claire hugged him and kissed him. Claire then went around to everyone.

"Dad!" Claire said. They hugged each other. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you and Charlie and the kids?" Mr. Littleton asked. "I've missed you guys so much since I've been on that cruise."

"We're all fine. Actually, Charlie went to get Cammie and Aidan from Jack. We thought we were just going to dinner. Or at least I thought I did," Claire said. Charlie walked up with the kids.

"Hi Charlie," Mr. Littleton said.

"Hi Greg," Charlie replied. "You want to take one of these rugrats?" Mr. Littleton laughed and took Aidan from Charlie's grasp.

"Go have fun tonight," Mr. Littleton replied.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you in a while either," Claire replied.

"I'm sure," Mr. Littleton said. He hugged and kissed her. "Go on." Claire smiled and walked away.

Claire spotted Jack with a girl she had never seen before. Claire decided to go over and see who it was, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hey Jack," Claire replied.

"Hey Claire," Jack said hugging her. "Charlie find you with the kids?"

"Yeah, I just came over to see who this was you were talking to," Claire replied.

"Yeah, Claire Pace this is my new girlfriend Lisa Alexander," Jack said. Claire stuck her hand out. Lisa shook it gently. Lisa had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the body of a model.

"So, you're Jack's new girlfriend. It's nice to meet you," Claire said. She didn't feel right standing next to Lisa. She was really intimidating and much more beautiful than what Claire thought she was.

"Charmed," Lisa said not really caring. Claire was reminding of the first time she met Shannon. She felt exactly the same way.

"Lisa, you want something to drink?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Lisa said. Jack left the two girls standing there. They stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Charlie came up.

"Hey!" He said putting his arm around Claire. "I was looking for you." Claire smiled at him thanking that he was saving her. "Who's this?"

"Charlie this is…" Lisa cut her off.

"I'm Lisa Alexander," Lisa said sticking her hand out. Lisa's eyes were bright and hooked on Charlie. Claire felt a pang of jealousy.

"Oh right, Jack's new girlfriend," Charlie said.

"Right," Lisa said downheartedly.

"It was nice to meet you, come on Claire," Charlie said. Charlie led her away from Lisa. But Claire knew her battle with Lisa was not over yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, looks like Claire's got competition. Aw, she can kick Lisa's ass any day! Hope you guys liked the chapter! And guess what? I brought back the review responses! Yay! Enjoy!

REVIEW RESPONSES 

**Ultimatelostfan A.D. –** Thank you! Wow, I didn't know my fanfics were that good! Thanks very much!

**MrsKyoSohma­- **I agree. I would love if her book were a real one! Thanks for the review!

**CharlieClaireforlife**- Thanks so much! I tried to spend a long time on that note.

**Inwepirate-elf-** I'm not going to fit Boone dying in my story because he is a character in my story. He'll always be alive in my stories. Thanks for the review!

**CharlieandClaire**- Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**MusicMonkey88-** Aw, I'm so sorry I made you cry in the middle of class. I did that on Thursday thinking about the previous night's episode. People thought I was crazy. Thanks for the review!

**Esmarelda Gamgee**- Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	13. Flirting

Okay, so we've all figured out that we don't like Lisa. This chapter is a continuation of the night celebrating Claire's title. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I think you all will!

Chapter 13: Flirting 

Claire and Charlie started dancing after he led her away from Lisa. Claire looked over Charlie's shoulder. Lisa was staring at the two of them. Claire couldn't tell, but it looked like her eyes were staring at Charlie's ass. Claire threw her a dirty look.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked. Claire looked at him.

"Nothing," Claire said smiling at him. Charlie smiled back and kissed her cheek. Claire looked back over at Lisa to see her gone. Claire smiled and laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Lisa," Jack said coming back over. Lisa faked smiled at Jack.

"Jack, I got a question for you. Are Charlie and Claire really in love?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, they would pretty much die for each other. They love each other a whole bunch," Jack said. "Why?"

"No reason," Lisa said.

Back with Charlie and Claire…

"I'm thirsty, you want something?" Charlie whispered in Claire's ear.

"Sure," Claire whispered back. "I'm going to check on the kids with my dad."

"Okay," Charlie said. "I'll meet you back over there." Charlie kissed her softly and pulled away to go to the bar. Claire walked over to where her dad was sitting with the kids.

Charlie walked up to the bar and placed his order in. He stood there and waited for the bartender to give him his drinks.

"Hi Charlie," Lisa said coming up next to him. Charlie turned to look at her.

"Hi Lisa," Charlie said. He picked up the drinks and started to walk away. Lisa stopped him.

"Wait, you want to dance?" Lisa asked.

"Nah, I have to get back to Claire. You should dance with Jack," Charlie said. Lisa laughed. She touched his face tenderly.

"But I want to dance with you," she whispered in his ear. Charlie looked at her and pulled away.

"Look, I love Claire and you're not going to pull me away from her," Charlie said angrily.

Meanwhile, Claire looked over at the bar and saw Lisa cornering Charlie. Claire saw Lisa touch his face. She set Cammie back down and rushed over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Claire asked storming over. She looked at Lisa. "Look bitch, leave my husband alone!" Lisa threw her a dirty look and walked off.

"I had nothing to do with it, you know that right Claire?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled at him.

"I know," Claire said. Charlie kissed her softly and wrapped and arm around her and they walked over to the kids.

Lisa on the other hand was formulating a plan in her head. She pretended to start crying and walked over to Jack. He was sitting talking to Sawyer and Kate. She started sobbing and rushed over to Jack.

"Jack!" Lisa cried out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Charlie, he was hitting on me! I told him how much I love you and that he should be with his wife. He didn't listen!" Lisa cried. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other. They both knew Charlie wouldn't do that to Claire.

"What?" Jack asked. He looked over at Charlie who was acting happy with Claire and the kids. "I'll go talk to him." Kate could tell Jack was getting angry. She stood and so did Sawyer.

"I'll go get him," Sawyer said. Kate nodded and looked over at Lisa who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Charlie!" Jack said. Charlie looked up and Jack came over and pushed him.

"Jack! Hey, what's your problem?" Charlie asked.

"You think it's funny to flirt with my girlfriend?" Jack asked pushing him again. Sawyer came up beside them.

"Doc, calm down! No need to get into this!" Sawyer said. Jack glared at him.

"Shut up Sawyer," Jack said.

"Jack, I didn't flirt with Lisa. She flirted with me!" Charlie protested starting to get annoyed with Jack. Jack looked at him.

"I can't believe you would do this, you have a wife and kids Charlie!" Jack said. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

Claire looked over at Lisa; she was laughing at the scene before her. Kate was behind her motioning to Lisa. Claire gave Aidan to her dad and walked over.

"Lisa, what the hell is your problem?" Claire asked.

"Come on Claire! Can't take a joke?" Lisa asked. Claire glared at her.

"I can't believe you would try to jeopardize my relationship with Charlie this way!" Claire replied.

"Oh come on! You really think Charlie would stay with you in the next couple of years?" Lisa asked.

"Bitch, I'd watch who you were talking to!" Claire said coolly.

Back with the guys, their fight was getting more heated. Sawyer and Sayid were trying to get Jack to calm down.

"Charlie, just stop lying!" Jack yelled.

"I'm not lying! God Jack! Why don't you go ask your whore of a girlfriend who's telling the truth!" Charlie yelled back. Jack then punched Charlie in the jaw and Charlie retaliated back. Soon the two of them were on the floor.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled. She raced back over followed by Kate. Sawyer pulled up Charlie and Sayid and Boone got Jack.

Claire rushed over as Sawyer let Charlie go. "Charlie, are you okay?" Claire asked wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm fine, I think," Charlie said. Jack struggled against the grasps of Boone and Sayid.

"Claire, you really think you want to be with him now?" Jack asked.

"Jack, he's telling the truth! Why would you think otherwise?" Claire asked. "Lisa is the one who did it!" Jack looked at them both and then pulled away from the group.

Claire looked at Charlie. His face was somewhat busted up, but other than that he was fine.

"Daddy, are you hurt?" Aidan asked. Charlie put Aidan on his lap.

"I'm fine buddy," Charlie said hugging him. He looked up at Claire who looked down at him.

Later…

Everyone had left except Charlie, Claire, the kids, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, and Lisa. Charlie, whose face hadn't swelled that much, helped Claire into her jacket. Aidan was asleep in the stroller and Camille had fallen asleep in the carrier.

Kate walked on over and sat next to them. "Hey, you guys going to go talk to Jack?"

"No," Charlie said. "When he wants to talk to us, he can."

"Okay, I know what he did was wrong," Kate said. She looked over at Camille sleeping and she smoothed her hair.

"You got that right," Claire said. Kate smiled.

At the bar, Sawyer was helping cleaning up when Lisa walked over. She sat down at the stool. Sawyer was putting stuff on the shelves behind the bar. His hand on the bar to support himself.

Lisa slid her hand over to his and placed it on top. "Freckles, you ready to go?" he asked. He stood up and looked, it was Lisa. He pulled his hand away. "It's the vixen, what do you want?"

"If you're implying that I'm Freckles then I guess you know what I want," Lisa said. Sawyer looked at her.

"Look, I have a girlfriend. What makes you think I'd want you? What makes you think any man would want you after what you did tonight?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun!" Lisa said.

"Lisa?" Jack asked. Lisa turned. "So, Charlie was telling the truth?"

"Jack, I…" She started.

"Save it! I don't want to here it!" Jack said. "You almost cost me two of my very close friends today!"

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Lisa said.

"No, I'm sorry. For ever dating a bitch like you," Jack said. He left and then walked over to Charlie and Claire. "Guys, I'm sorry."

Charlie looked at Jack. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just caught Lisa flirting with Sawyer," Jack replied. Kate's ear perked up.

"I'll be right back," Kate said. She ran off.

"Forgive me?" Jack asked. Claire smiled at him.

"Of course we forgive you Jack," Claire said. Jack smiled he hugged them both.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Lisa is gone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it! Please read and review!

REVIEW RESPONSES 

Dark-Angel206- Sorry! That's okay, here's the update to please you! Thanks for the review!

MusicMonkey88- She went away! I know! I can't wait to see Charlie and Claire taking care of the baby together! Yay! Thanks for the review!

CharlieClaireforlife- Have no fear! Charlie will never leave Claire! Thanks for the review!

DracoScrewer- I saw Good Morning America! I could tell he was upset:( . Thanks so much for the review! Oasis is another band I'm really staring to love!

Tari- And Claire did beat her! Ha! Thanks for the review!

Eaglechic32- Thanks for the review! Next update will be soon!

CharlieandClaire- Competition defeated! Yay! Thanks for the review!

Tumnamen- You don't have to beat the crap out of her! She's been taken care of ! Thanks for the review!

Elriel- Jack's yours again! Thanks for the review!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Thanks for cheering for Claire! She won! And you're right, Charlie would never fall for Lisa! Thanks for the review!

Inwepirate-elf- I heard Lost is on for repeats the next two weeks:(. A cure for writer's block, hmm. Sorry, none come to mind right now. But if I think of something, I'll let you know! Thanks for the review!

Again, until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	14. No Way!

Okay guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm really excited for the new episodes of Lost coming up! Yay! Anyway, here is chapter fourteen! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Fourteen: No Way!

Charlie walked in from work about three weeks later. He took off his jacket as Aidan ran up to him.

"Daddy!" Aidan said. Charlie smiled and bent down to pick Aidan up.

"Hey buddy!" Charlie said hugging him tightly. "Where's mummy?"

"Feeding Cammie in the living room," Aidan said. Charlie started walking towards the living room.

"Well, let's go see them," Charlie ruffling Aidan's blonde hair with his free hand. Charlie walked into the living room with Aidan.

Claire was sitting on the couch as Camille drank from her mother. Charlie set Aidan down, who went to go play. Charlie walked over to the couch and leaned down to Claire.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Claire replied smiling. They kissed each other and Charlie kissed the top of Camille's head. Charlie then sat next to Claire and wrapped an arm around her. "How was work?" Claire asked.

Charlie rubbed his finger across Camille's cheek. "Okay, Liam and I pretty much goofed off." Claire looked at him and Charlie laughed. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, Sawyer and Kate are back from Las Vegas. They have a surprise for us. So they're coming over," Claire said as Camille pulled away. "Will you burp her?" Charlie took Camille and held her up to his shoulder to burp her.

"What could the surprise be? Did they get married?" Charlie asked. Claire laughed.

"Yeah right, I don't really think they would do that," Claire said. Charlie kissed Camille's cheek as he stood to join Claire.

"You don't know that," Charlie said. Claire smiled and took Camille from Charlie.

"Go ask Aidan what he wants for dinner," Claire said.

Later…

"Claire! Charlie! Hello?" Kate's voice said. Claire came rushing out and hugged Kate.

"Hey! Did you guys have fun?" Claire said.

"Oh, we had the best time!" Kate said.

"So, what's the surprise?" Claire asked.

"Nope, not yet. Wait until dinner starts," Sawyer said clamping a hand over Kate's mouth.

"Hey guys!" Charlie said coming over. He hugged Kate and Sawyer. "So, what's up?"

"No, we've just been told not to ask until dinner was served," Claire replied. The four of them walked to the kitchen.

"Where's Aidan and Cammie?" Kate asked.

"Aidan's around here somewhere playing and Cammie's in her playpen," Claire said. Kate ran over to her niece and picked her up.

"Was it scary to fly?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I was shaking," Kate said holding Camille up to her shoulder.

"I had to pretty much hold her down," Sawyer replied.

"Oh come on, you were scared too!" Kate said. "I was so happy we didn't crash." Claire laughed.

"I was thankful for that too," Claire said.

"Just remember that next week when we head to see my parents," Charlie said.

"You guys are going away?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, we'll be gone for probably a week and a half visiting my mum and dad," Charlie said. "Liam, Karen, and their kids are going too."

The doorbell rang and Claire went to get it. "That would be the Chinese!" she called. Charlie ran after her and helped her. Kate looked at Sawyer.

"Are you positive you want to tell them?" Sawyer asked. Kate nodded.

"They're our best friends, we can't keep secrets from them," Kate said smiling. Charlie and Claire came back a few minutes later and set the food on the table.

"Well, I guess the best time to tell you guys is now," Kate said taking a deep breath. Charlie and Claire looked at her.

Sawyer held her hand. "Guys, when we were in Vegas, Kate and I did something."

"What?" Claire asked.

"Well, Sawyer and I…got married," Kate said. Claire looked at her two friends.

"I told you!" Charlie said. Claire broke out into a huge smile.

"You guys!" Claire exclaimed. She hugged them both and Charlie grabbed a bottle of champagne. He proceeded to pour glasses. "How long have you two been married for?"

"Almost a week, we wanted to surprised everyone," Kate said. "Are you?"

"Definitely, congratulations," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Kate said. Her and Sawyer then kissed.

The next morning…

The phone rang and Charlie groaned. "Why must the phone ring so early in the morning?" he asked.

Claire sighed sitting up and reaching for the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Claire! Sorry, to wake you but I have some great news!" It was her publisher, Mr. Evans.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, the company wants you to do a book tour," he replied. Claire looked at Charlie. He had gone back to sleep.

"When?" Claire asked.

"In two weeks," Mr. Evans replied. Claire laughed a little.

"Mr. Evans, I'll be in England with my family in two weeks," she replied.

"But this tour could be very important. Everyone wants to talk about the girl who survived a plane crash and proceeded to meet the love of her life while stranded on an island," Mr. Evans replied.

"How long will the tour be?" Claire asked.

"Two, three months tops," he said. Claire almost dropped the phone. She couldn't leave Charlie and the kids for that long.

"Well, is my husband and family allowed to come too?" Claire asked.

"Well, won't they be a distraction?" he asked. "You need to fully focus on you book career."

"Mr. Evans, I can't leave Charlie for that long. I don't want to miss out on those months with him or miss out on my kids. My daughter needs me! I breastfeed her, I don't think my husband could do that. And my son, we're potty-training him," Claire replied.

"I'm sure they would be fine," he said. Claire couldn't believe this.

"No, I'm not going," Claire replied.

"What? Why not!" he asked angrily. Claire didn't know how to respond, the next thing she knew, Charlie sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Look, my wife does not need to go on some silly book tour to prove she is a talented writer," Charlie replied. "Show her some respect! I heard you, you know!"

"But, she's missing out on an important thing," Mr. Evans said.

"Oh, and a book tour is more important than family?" Charlie asked angry. "Listen you wanker, my wife can do whatever she pleases. If she doesn't want to go on the damn tour she doesn't have to!"

"Fine," Mr. Evans replied. "Tell your wife to find a new publisher then." With that he hung up.

"I guess you'll be finding a new publisher love," Charlie said hanging up the phone. Claire kissed him and nestled into his arms.

"I don't care, as long as I get to be with you and the kids," Claire replied. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"You want to go back to sleep?" Charlie said. Claire shook her head.

"I have a better idea," she said smirking. She turned towards Charlie and kissed him as they laid down on the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I'm making an estimate here and I'm saying that the story might be finished in five chapters. Next chapter will be about them flying on the plane to England! Let's see if Claire will be okay to go on a plane!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Inwepirate-elf – I know, I watched Lost last night! I love that scene! Thanks for the review!

Esmarelda Gamgee – Yes, the bitch is gone! Party time! I know, it is sad seeing Boone! I miss him:( Thanks for the review!

DracoScrewer – I'm sure you're not a bitch. Good luck with the dance team! Don't be nervous! Thanks for the review!

Tari – Yay for Jack! LOL! Thanks for the review!

CharlieLOVER – Thanks! Keep on reading and reviewing!

Tumnamen – Okay, you can beat the crap out of her. I present to you Lisa, have fun! Thanks for the review!

Lost addict – Thanks and she won't be returning! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire – Thank you so much! Thanks for the review!

CharlieClaireforlife – She did get what she deserved! Thanks for the review!

MusicMonkey88 – Yeah, I love all the 'bitch' talk! Thanks so much Mrs. M!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	15. I Hate Plane Trips

Hello again, I'm back with chapter fifteen of 'BTP II'. This story only has a couple of more chapters to go before it's over. Don't worry, by then I'm sure I'll have a new story up! Don't lose hope in me! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: I Hate Plane Trips

A week later

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked as he closed the trunk to the cab him and Claire and the kids were taking to the airport. Claire rushed outside holding Aidan's hand and carrying Camille.

"Here can you take one of them while I go lock the door?" Claire asked. Charlie took Camille.

"I can go lock the door, you get in with Aidan. Cammie and me will be there in two seconds," Charlie said tickling his daughter. She giggled. Charlie ran up to the front door and locked it and then walked back to the cab and put Camille into her carseat in the back with Claire.

Charlie climbed into the front seat next to the driver. As they started driving away Charlie look back at Claire. She was very fidgety and restless. Charlie put his hand on her knee.

"Claire, calm down. You're going to give yourself a panic attack. You know how we don't like those. The flight will go fine," Charlie said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but what if something goes wrong?" Claire asked. Charlie took her hand and kissed it.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. We're going to land in Manchester and we'll be safe. Trust me," Charlie said winking at her. Claire smiled but held onto Charlie's hand the whole way to the airport.

They all got out and dropped their bags off at baggage. Claire was pushing Aidan and Camille in a stroller while Charlie was carrying their car seats so they could be safe on the plane.

Claire also had a carry on bag slung over her shoulder as well as a joint diaper bag for the kids.

Charlie and Claire arrived at their gate. It was starting to rain and thunderstorm outside.

"I wonder if they are delaying the flight?" Charlie asked. "Stay right here, I'm going to go check to see if it is."

Claire held Aidan in her lap and Camille slept in the stroller. She looked out at the pouring rain. She started thinking of the plane crash.

Claire closed her eyes and thought of the seatbelt warning sign, the shuddering, the emergency horn going off, people flying up hitting the ceiling, the air masks coming down from their compartments. She shuddered and opened her eyes. She looked down at Aidan, thinking about how he survived through that crash too. Claire kissed the top of his head.

"Aunt Claire!" Claire looked up to see Megan running towards her. Karen following closely behind with Liam Jr. in a stroller.

"Hey," Claire said hugging her niece. "Where's your daddy?"

"With Uncle Charlie," Megan said going over to play with a now awake Camille. Karen parked Liam Jr.'s stroller next to Camille's and sat down next to Claire.

"The flight was delayed an hour," Karen said. Claire nodded. Karen looked at her. "You okay?"

"Not really, just thinking about the plane crash," Claire said. Karen looked at her.

"Claire, it's going to be okay," Karen said trying to reassure her sister-in-law. "Every time I've gone to England with Liam, the ride has been smooth. Just think about when you get to Manchester. It's great there, of course for us native Aussie's it might be a little chilly." Claire smiled.

Charlie and Liam walked back over to the girls and the kids. Charlie sat next to Claire as Aidan slid off Claire's lap to go play with Megan. Charlie wrapped an arm around Claire.

"You okay?" Charlie whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, I'm so scared. I did the wrong thing and thought about the plane crash," Claire said. Charlie kissed her cheek.

"I promise, everything will be okay," Charlie said. Claire nodded. "I'll be sitting next to you the whole time."

"Will you hold my hand throughout the whole flight?" Claire asked scared. She hated the way she was acting like a two-year-old. Charlie nodded.

"If you want me too," Charlie said.

"Well, of course I might get tired of you after awhile," Claire joked and smiled. Charlie laughed.

"That's the Claire I know," he whispered. Claire smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

An hour later

The storm cleared up and the sun was starting to peak through the clouds. Camille had fallen asleep again in her stroller as well as Liam Jr. Aidan was asleep on a bed made of Charlie and Claire's jackets.

"Flight 367 from Sydney, Australia to Manchester, England is now boarding," the intercom blasted out. Charlie looked at Claire.

"You ready to go?" Charlie asked as Claire peered up at him. Claire nodded hesitantly. Charlie stood and picked up Aidan. They threw their jackets over the handle of the stroller. Claire pushed the stroller and they head towards the ticket booth. Liam and Karen were already there giving their tickets. Charlie handed the attendant theirs. With his free hand he placed it on Claire's hand and they guided the stroller down the terminal and onto the plane.

They found their seats and placed the sleeping kids in their car seats. Charlie sat next to Claire and held her hand.

"I'm not breaking my promise," Charlie said. Claire smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

About 20 minutes later, they took off. It didn't affect Claire that much and Charlie was happy she wasn't flipping out too much.

The flight was fine; Claire and Charlie played millions of different games until they got bored. Claire then wrote in her diary for a little bit and Charlie listened to music. Then Camille woke up and needed to be fed so Claire fed her and held her for awhile. Then she gave her to Charlie once Aidan woke up and was thirsty.

About five hours into the flight, Aidan had to use the bathroom so Charlie got up and went to the bathroom with Aidan. Claire situated Camille back into her car seat when the plane shook violently.

Claire gripped the armrests tightly. So tightly her knuckles were turning white. She looked out the window. _'Oh God! Please! Not now!'_ she thought. The plane shook again and the seatbelt sign came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are experiencing some turbulence. It should all be cleared up shortly, until then, please put your seatbelts on."

Claire flipped out and put her seatbelt on and made sure Camille was strapped in good and tight. She looked towards the bathrooms for Charlie and Aidan. They came walking back down the aisle and Charlie strapped Aidan in.

"Charlie, it's happening," Claire said getting upset. Charlie got into his seat and buckled his seatbelt. He took Claire's hand.

"I promise nothing is going to happen. It's just a little turbulence," Charlie said. He saw Claire's white knuckles. "Claire, loosen your grip." Claire did so and squeezed Charlie's hand. "Ow! God, you haven't squeezed my hand this hard since you were giving birth to Cammie." Claire glared at him letting him know that this was no time for jokes.

A few minutes later, the turbulence was over. The seatbelt sign went off and everything went back to normal. Claire loosened her grip of Charlie's hand. Charlie rubbed the feeling back into his hand.

"See, what did I tell you?" Charlie said. Claire looked at him. "We're fine." Claire nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine," Claire said. Charlie smiled and placed his hand on her knee as the flight continued on to England.

Many hours later they finally landed safe and sound in Manchester. They all filed off the plane and came into the airport.

"Did the turbulence freak you out?" Karen asked as they walked out to catch a cab.

"Yeah, I practically broke Charlie's hand," Claire said as they came outside. Claire stopped following the others.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I totally forgot it was summer here!" she said. "I still thought it was winter like at home." Charlie laughed.

"That different hemisphere thing can mess you up can't it?" Charlie asked.

"Yes it can," Claire said. Charlie laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the cab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, this chapter seems kind of short to me. But it may not be. Next chapter will be a lot longer! See you next time!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Hermonie Fear – Well, I'm off my lazy ass. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

CharlieClaireforlife – Go Charlie! That publisher deserved that! That Sawyer and Kate thing would definitely happen! I could see it! Thanks for the review!

Inwepirate-elf – Yes! They got married! Yay! Don't worry, she is staying with her family and friends, they are more important! Thanks for the review!

CharlieLOVER – Thanks! Kate and Sawyer's marriage will be an interesting story line to master.

Dark-Angel206 – I agree. I totally support Kate and Sawyer more than Jack and Kate. Yes, I'm afraid the story has to end. I'm sorry. Thanks for the review!

Tari – Yeah, I like that they're telling everyone off! But, I would never have the guts to do that. I'm weak. LOL. Thanks for the review!

Tumnamen – I have no clue. We don't have to worry about him anymore though! Yay! Good job, keep beating the crap out of Lisa! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire – She has met them, at the wedding in the first story and at Christmas time in the first story. I can't remember either half the time! It's okay! Thanks for the review!

Eaglechic32 – So do I! I want new Lost! Yes, a new episode will be on May 4, 11, 18, and 25. The 18th and the 25th are the season finale. And a Lost special episode will be on April 27. I don't really know much about that though. Thanks for the review!

MusicMonkey88 – Of course Charlie would tell that asshole off! He deserved it! As for Kate and Sawyer, a baby? Hm. Maybe we'll see:) Flashing the Brits does sound fun, maybe I'll make Claire do it and Charlie find out somehow, that would be hilarious. Thanks for the review Mrs. M! Love ya too!

Esmarelda Gamgee – Yes, family is very important. Especially for Charlie and Claire. Yay! Congrats on your new story! Hope it turns out well! Thanks for the review!


	16. Manchester

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But, now I'm back with a new chapter. Here's chapter sixteen. This one is where they're in Manchester! I hope it's as long as I said it would be! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen: Manchester 

They had all been in Manchester for about two days now. The weather was the really nice though, not at all like Claire expected. It was really warm and Claire liked the change.

Charlie's parents, Shawn and Beth, were nice and welcoming as usual. They had even told Charlie and Claire they would watch the kids one night to give Charlie and Claire a break. And Charlie and Claire were grateful for that break.

Claire woke up on their third morning there and stretched. Charlie was still asleep with his face buried in the pillow. Claire ruffled the hair on his head and kiss his cheek softly. He mumbled something in his sleep and then turned over on his side. Claire smiled and got out of bed.

Claire walked to the kid's room to see both were still sleeping soundly. Aidan had his mouth open, something Charlie does when he slept. Camille was holding onto a teddy bear and sleeping soundly. Claire kissed both of them and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to see Beth standing there cooking. "Good morning Claire," Beth said when she saw her.

"Good morning Beth, you need any help?" Claire asked.

"No, I've got it right now," Beth said. "Thanks anyway." Claire smiled and sat at the table.

"So, how you been Beth? We haven't really got to talk a lot since we've been here," Claire replied.

"Just fine, but of course I missed all of you like crazy. I'm just glad you all are here to visit," Beth replied.

"I know, we should visit more often. I feel so guilty that we don't," Claire said looking at the tablecloth.

"Don't feel guilty. We love when you guys come to visit. We appreciate all the visits you guys can make," Beth replied sort of sadly. Claire looked at her.

"Are you okay Beth?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just, since Shawn is retiring next year, it would be great if we retired down to Sydney to be closer to you guys. We're talking about it but we don't know yet. I mean England is our home, has been since we were born. I mean, my two sons left and they have a great life, and a beautiful family," Beth replied. "I love what they did with their lives. I want to do something with my life, and I wouldn't love it more than moving to be closer to my family."

"I understand that," Claire replied. "Talk about it with Shawn, I'm sure he'll agree if you want to be closer to your children and grandchildren." Beth sat down next to Claire. She placed her hand on Claire's.

"Thank you Claire," Beth said. Claire smiled and hugged her.

"Anytime I can help," Claire said. Charlie shuffled in, hair all a mess, he looked at the two of them.

"What's going on in here?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing," Beth said smiling at her son. Camille started crying then.

"Why don't you go get your daughter," Claire said to Charlie. Charlie turned to get her but Beth stood.

"I'll go get my granddaughter. Claire, could you watch the food for me?" Beth asked. Claire nodded and Beth left. Charlie came over and sat next to Claire.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled and leaned onto him.

"Nothing, trust me. If it was something I would tell you," Claire replied smiling. Charlie rolled his eyes and Claire leaned up to kiss him.

That night…

Charlie, Claire, Liam, and Karen had decided to go out that night. Charlie and Liam were just dying to take Claire and Karen to the place they use to hang out at before they hit it big.

Karen had been there before and she was sort of dreading it. Claire was clueless to the whole thing.

"Why are you so worried?" Claire asked. "Is the place bad?"

"No, it's not the place. It's the people," Karen said as they got ready to go out.

"What's wrong with the people?" Claire asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, Charlie and Liam use to go their to do gigs, but also because they had a lot of friends there that could hook them up with their drugs," Karen replied.

"Oh," Claire replied. "Now I'm not sure I want to go."

"Don't worry, they're both clean now. You know they wouldn't go back to taking those things," Karen said trying to reassure her.

"I know," Claire said. They met up with Charlie and Liam and went to the pub they always hung out in.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked Claire as they sat down. Claire looked around the dark pub.

"Looks like any other pub," Claire replied. Charlie smiled.

"You want something to drink?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, you know what I like," Claire said. Charlie winked at her and then went to the bar with Liam.

"Well, so far I don't see anyone that use to hook them up," Karen said looking around. Claire looked around the pub; to her it looked just like any other pub in Sydney. But obviously to Charlie it was a great place. She hated to think of what he did in the dark corners of this place when he was on drugs.

"Oh God!" Karen said. Claire turned her attention back to her sister-in-law.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Tommy is here!" Karen said disgustedly. Claire followed Karen's line of sight. Charlie and Liam were talking to a British guy with dark curly hair.

"Who is that?" Claire asked.

"One of there old friends. He was in DriveShaft with them and he was also the one who got them started on drugs," Karen said. Claire turned back and watched Tommy like a hawk.

Over with the guys…

"Charlie and Liam Pace! I never thought I'd see you two again!" Charlie and Liam looked up to see Tommy walk over.

"Hey Tommy!" Liam said hugging him.

"Charlie Boy!" Tommy said hugging Charlie. Charlie hugged him.

"What's up Tommy?" Charlie asked.

"The usual, not much. What I want to know is, what's been going on with you guys. Haven't seen you all in probably four years," Tommy said. "How's the wife and kid, Liam?"

"Karen's great. Megan's five now and she's started school. She's doing really well. And Karen and I have had another baby since then. Little Liam Jr. He's doing great too," Liam said.

"Nice," Tommy said not really caring. "And Charlie, you? Still running the roads, free to do whatever you want?"

"Actually no," Charlie said. He held up his left hand to show Tommy his ring. "Married now."

"No! The Charlie Pace is married!" Tommy asked. Charlie nodded. "Get out of town!"

"I'm serious, her name is Claire. She's over there with Karen," Charlie replied.

"Ah, so you brought the girls with you huh?" Tommy asked leaning on the bar. They nodded. "So, you wife like that you're still doing heroin?"

"I'm clean now Tommy," Charlie said. Tommy got off the bar.

"You're clean? What happened to the Charlie I use to know?" Tommy asked. Charlie smiled and looked over at Claire.

"Well, I met Claire. We fell in love, have two kids, got married, and have a wonderful life together. She's better than a drug," Charlie said.

"Don't you miss it?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, I have more important things in my life now. I've been sober for two years now," Charlie said. "Come on Liam, let's get back to the girls."

They left and Tommy followed them back to the table. Claire and Karen looked up as they came back and smiled. Karen's smiled dropped upon seeing Tommy come too.

"Hey Karen," Tommy said. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Hello Tommy," Karen said.

"And you must be Claire. It's nice to meet you, I'm Tommy Ryan," Tommy said. Charlie watched as Claire smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Why are you here?" Karen asked. "We wanted to spend the night with our husbands, not you."

"Excuse me," Tommy said. "I see I'm not wanted here, I'll just leave." Tommy got up and left, but before he did, he dropped a small stash of heroin in Charlie's wide open jacket pocket.

Later that night…

The couples returned back home late that night. Charlie took his jacket off and Claire took hers off. She took them both and headed for the closet.

She grabbed two hangers and attempted to put hers on the hanger and dropped Charlie's jacket in the process. She leaned down to pick it up when she noticed something. The heroin. She stood and marched over to Charlie.

"Charles Shawn Pace, what the hell is this doing in your coat pocket?" Claire asked holding it out in front of him.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me!" Claire asked. Charlie stood.

"Claire, I don't know where those came from. I swear!" Charlie said.

"Are you using again? Did you get Tommy to give you more drugs?" Claire asked. Charlie shook his head.

"No, I swear, I would never do that to us or the kids. I'm not using again!" Charlie pleaded. He then remembered Tommy asking him about drugs.

"Tommy did it! I know he did, he asked me about drugs all night!" Charlie said. "You know I wouldn't do that again. You believe me right?"

Claire looked at him. She knew he was telling the truth by looking in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

"Of course Charlie, I know you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I accused you," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Apology accepted, give them to me. I know the perfect place for them," Charlie said. Claire handed them to him and he headed towards the bathroom. He dropped them in the toilet and flushed them.

Claire smiled. "That's the Charlie I know," she said. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed," Charlie said. Claire smiled and nodded. They went upstairs and went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I hope that was long enough! If it wasn't, don't worry, they're will be more to the story soon. The next chapter they will be home again and a few more surprises will happen before it's over!

No review responses in this because I have a headache and I need to get off before my head explodes. But thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciated them all!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	17. Two Weddings and No Funerals

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I missed all you guys! School took its lovely toll on me. I'm back with chapter seventeen. Right now, all I'll be updating is this story. I have an idea for my next story, but I want to plan it out a little more. I don't feel it's all planned well. But, this story has I think three chapters left. So enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: Two Weddings and No Funerals

A week later… 

Claire was up and cooking breakfast for Charlie and the kids. She started smashing up bananas for Camille to eat when the phone rang.

"Charlie, can you get that?" Claire asked. Charlie walked by with a screaming and crying Camille.

"Can you get it love? Having a little trouble with our daughter here," Charlie replied. Claire sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Claire asked.

"Claire, it's Jack," Jack said.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Claire asked checking on the food.

"Well, are you and Charlie doing anything tonight?" Jack asked.

"Uh, not that I know of. Why?" Claire asked cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear and trying to set the table at the same time.

"Well, I would like all of you to come to dinner tonight. That is if you can," Jack explained.

"Sure, what time? Do you need us to bring anything?" Claire asked.

"Around six and only yourselves. Of course, if Charlie wants to bring some beer then he can," Jack replied.

"Okay, we'll be there," Claire replied watching Charlie come in with a more content Camille. He sat her in her high chair and then walked out.

"Great, see you then," Jack said. They hung up and Claire finished setting the table. Charlie came in with Aidan and sat him in his little booster seat at the table.

"Who was on the phone?" Charlie asked pouring some cereal for Aidan.

"Jack, he wanted to know if we wanted to come over for dinner. Apparently, everyone else is coming over," Claire replied.

"Did you tell him yes?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded putting the food on the table. "Did he say why?"

"No, but he sounded really excited," Claire said sitting down and started to feed Camille.

"Hm, I wonder why. Ever since he started going out with his old high school girlfriend, Rachel, he's been lighter than air," Charlie said.

"Well, you can definitely tell he loves her," Claire said. Charlie leaned over and kissed her.

"Like I love you," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

Later that day…

Charlie and Claire pulled up to Jack's house. They noticed Kate and Sawyer's car outside, as well as Shannon's and Boone's. And another kind of car, which they guessed, was Rachel's.

Charlie and Claire got out and got the kids out. Charlie wrapped his free arm around Claire and they walked up to Jack's door.

"Hello?" Charlie yelled when they walked inside.

"Back here!" they all yelled. Charlie and Claire walked back to the living room. They placed Aidan on the floor and he ran over to his uncles and aunts. Claire sat Camille's carrier on the table and got her out.

Charlie and Claire both felt out of place because they were the only couple out of their friends who had kids. But now that Kate and Sawyer were married, they could only wait until they had one.

"Hey guys," Claire said.

"Hey!" Kate said as Claire sat down. Charlie looked around.

"Where's Jack? And Rachel?" Charlie asked.

"In the kitchen," Boone said leaning down to hug Aidan.

"Has he told you all what we're here for?" Claire asked.

"No, he just called me and told me to show up," Shannon replied. "He was lucky I had broken up with Jonathan."

"You broke up with him? When?" Claire asked.

"Last night, it just wasn't working out," Shannon said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Shannon," Claire replied.

"Don't be, it's just another man to add to her hall of fame," Boone said. Shannon shot him a glare. Claire laughed softly.

Jack and Rachel came out and sat down. "Hey guys!" Jack said to Charlie and Claire.

"Uncle Jack!" Aidan yelled running towards him.

"Hey buddy!" Jack said picking him up and hugging him. Claire smiled at them two and she looked over at Kate who had leaned closer to her.

"I'm ready to have kids," Kate said. Claire smiled.

"Have you told Sawyer?" Claire whispered back.

"Yeah, we've already started trying," Kate said. "Cross your fingers!" Claire smiled and did so. Kate laughed.

"So, Jack is there a reason you invited us all here this evening?" Charlie asked.

Jack smiled at Rachel. "Well, actually yes. Rachel and I have decided to get married. We invited you all here to celebrate."

Everyone started freaking out and screaming in enjoyment. They all hugged Jack and Rachel and congratulated them.

"What made you decide this happy little occasion?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"Well, we were in love with each other for so long and this chance meeting two months ago just set us on the right track. So, we made a mutual decision and decided to get married," Rachel explained. Jack kissed her cheek.

"Well, since we're on the subject of good news," Kate said standing up. "Because all of you missed our spontaneous wedding last month, Sawyer and I have decided to have a small wedding including all our friends and such."

"Really?" Shannon asked. Kate nodded. Again, they all started getting excited again.

"And I want you three to be in my wedding!" Kate said to Claire, Shannon, and Rachel.

"And you boys to be in it as well," Sawyer said to Charlie, Jack, and Boone.

"And Claire, if Aidan's up to it, we would like to make him the ring bearer," Kate said.

Claire looked at Charlie and they smiled. "Of course you can." Kate smiled and hugged Claire.

"Oh and by the way, the wedding is in 2 weeks," Sawyer said.

"What?" they all asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now, we have two weddings to get through! The next chapter you guys will all find out a secret! Here's the review responses!

REVIEW RESPONSES 

Inwepirate-elf – I know, I hate Tommy too but I wanted to put him in. Can you believe I missed Lost: The Journey? I know, I kicked myself too. LOL! Thanks for the review!

Tumnamen – I know, he makes me proud to be a fangirl too! Thanks for the review!

Boone – Thanks, I try but I don't think my stories are all that. :). Thanks for the review!

DracoScrewer – grumbles I know I despise him! Thanks for the review! 

Eaglechic32 – I don't know if I'm going to continue on. I'm thinking about it though. Thanks so much for the review!

CharlieClaireforlife – I know, bad Tommy! You want to beat him up for me? LOL! Thanks for the review!

CharlieandClaire – Go Charlie! Whoo! Thanks for the review!

Dark-Angel206 – Thanks for the review!

MusicMonkey88 – I know, I love how she believed him too! I think if that ever happened she would believe him! Yay! Thanks Mrs. M!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	18. Reception

Aah! I feel as though I haven't updated in years, but it's only been a month. You were all probably wondering, "where's Bloomy Angel? She hasn't left us has she?" Don't worry, I'm back with chapter 18! Hope you all enjoyed the finale as much as I did the other night!

Chapter Eighteen: Reception

Two weeks later

Kate and Sawyer were now officially married. The wedding was beautiful and just how they wanted it, simple. It was held in their back yard of all places. Then the wedding party moved inside to mingle while the reception area was set up.

Claire was made matron of honor and Shannon and Rachel were bridesmaids. Jack was best man and Charlie and Boone were groomsmen.

The wedding was fun, but they were more ready for the reception than anything. Claire was a little less than happy because Karen had told her that the bookstore was being sold, and that would mean they would be out of work.

"I don't know what to do about Claire," Charlie confided in Jack. "I'm worried about us and money."

"Has she looked for a job?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but they won't give her as much as she was making at the bookstore," Charlie replied angrily.

"You know I could help you out, maybe give you a payment to cover some things," Jack offered. Charlie sighed.

"That's nice Jack, but I don't know if Claire would go for it," Charlie replied watching Claire dance with Aidan.

While Claire was dancing, Kate walked over. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine," Claire said running her fingers through Aidan's soft hair.

"Well, if you want, I can try to get you a job down at the publishing company," Kate replied. "Karen too if she wants it."

"Thanks, but I don't know," Claire said.

"You could be your own publisher," Kate said. "If you wrote more books, you don't have to send them off. You could have me do it, or Karen, or yourself."

Claire smiled. "I do like that idea."

"So, what do you say?" Kate asked smiling. Claire smiled.

"I say you just found your best friend a job," Claire said. Kate hugged her.

"Oh and by the way," Kate whispered. "I'm pregnant." Claire pulled away shocked.

"You are!" Claire asked excitedly. Kate nodded, she was grinning. "Oh Kate!" They hugged each other again.

"Sawyer knows, he's really excited. You're the second one to know," Kate explained.

Claire smiled. "You're going to need all the practice you get." Claire handed Aidan over to Kate. She looked to see where Camille was. Sawyer was holding her and rocking back and forth.

"He wants a little girl, can you believe that?" Kate asked. "He's going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be a great mum," Claire said watching as Charlie came over. "Here comes my husband, wonder what he wants." Kate laughed and walked over to Sawyer.

"Hey beautiful," Charlie said pulling Claire into his arms.

"I've got some good news," Claire said.

"Me too!" Charlie replied. "Jack said if we needed help, he would help us with paying bills or for stuff with Aidan and Camille."

"Well, tell Jack we don't need it anymore. Kate got me a job at the publishing company," Claire said. Charlie smiled. "She's also going to get Karen a job there too."

"I think I need to go thank Kate," Charlie said running for Kate. Claire laughed.

Later that night

Claire was nursing Camille as the reception raged on. Kate, who looked pretty tired, sat next to Claire. She watched as Claire nursed Camille.

"Does it hurt?" Kate asked.

"Oh a little, but it doesn't after you do it awhile. That is until they start getting teeth. Cammie is getting teeth and they hurt so bad," Claire explained. Kate laughed. "Don't worry though, you can always bottle feed the baby."

"Nah, I heard breastfeeding was a bonding experience between mother and baby," Kate said.

"It is," Claire replied. "So, you thought of any names?"

"Already?" Kate asked.

"Sure, it's not too early," Claire said.

"Well, Madison, for a girl, and I would really like our son to be named after Sawyer. James jr.," Kate said. "You and Charlie want another one?"

"I've been thinking of having another baby. Just not right now. Aidan's two and Cammie is nine months old. I just think another baby right now would drive us insane," Claire said.

"I agree, wait a couple of years," Kate said. "Well at least you have one who is potty trained and can eat solid foods." Claire laughed.

That night Charlie and Claire were lying in bed. Charlie turned over to look at Claire who was reading a magazine. Charlie smirked to himself and leaned up to start kissing her neck.

"May I ask what you are doing Mr. Pace?" Claire asked as Charlie wrapped his arm around her.

"Just enjoying your company," Charlie said. Claire smiled as Charlie moved to her lips. "I love you Claire."

"I love you too Charlie," Claire said.

"So, Kate's pregnant, huh?" Charlie asked.

"How'd you find out?" Claire asked looking into his eyes.

"Sawyer, let me guess. Kate told you?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded.

"I'm really excited for her and Sawyer, there's always that excitement of having your first baby," Claire said.

"Like you had for Aidan?" Charlie asked.

"Like you didn't have it, Mr. Jumping up and down screaming it's a boy!" Claire said. Charlie smiled. He rubbed his thumb down her cheek.

"When do you think we should start trying to have another baby?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe in a year, we've got our hands full right now. Is that okay?" Claire asked.

"Of course, we have Aidan and Cammie right now running us all over the place. We need a year to get sane before we go crazy again," Charlie said. Claire giggled.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun," Claire said. Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, the next chapter is the last one! And I have some more good news; I will be writing a sequel to this sequel! Yay!

REVIEW RESPONSES

Boone- Thanks so much for the review!

Eaglechic32- Wish is granted! Kate is pregnant! Thanks for the review!

Inwepirate-elf- I love Charlie taking care of Aaron. He is going to be such a great father figure! Thanks for the review!

Miss jasadin- I know, I wanted to make the wedding come really soon. Thanks for the review!

Tumnamen- You are invited, what did you think of it? Thanks for the review!

DracoScrewer- Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! Thanks for the review!

CharlieClaireforlife- They said that because they couldn't believe it was that soon. Sorry to confuse you! Thanks for the review!

Esmarelda Gamgee- It's okay that you've been busy, so have I. Thanks for the review!

Dark-Angel206- When I write, it's all a journey. I love not knowing where it's going to go. I just go with it! Thanks for the review!

Moodys-rejected-heart- Mrs. M! You changed your penname! I like it! Somehow, I'm going to have to work the flashing in. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	19. Epilogue

Hey guys! This is the last chapter of 'Better Than Paradise II'. I'm sad to see it come to an end, but don't forget, I will be writing a sequel to this one as well. But I don't think that will be until later into the summer because I'm going to write a new story after this chapter. Another note, after this story is finished I will be changing my pen name from Bloomy Angel to Lost Hobbit or something to that extent. So, all of you who read my stories, my name will be different. Just to let you know. Enjoy the chapter.

Epilogue

Two months later

Claire looked around her new office at the Tarin Publishing Company. She had a big desk and a huge window to view over the city of Sydney. She smiled as she looked down over the city. She loved the feeling of being at some important job in a big building.

Someone knocked on the doorframe and Claire turned. Kate was standing there. Kate's stomach bulged a little from where the growing baby was.

"So, you like your new office Mrs. Pace?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Charlie to see it," Claire said sitting in her chair. "He should be here by now with Aidan and Cammie."

All of the sudden Kate and Claire heard a little kid scream in excitement. And then they heard, "Aidan Pace! Stop running down the hallway!"

Claire giggled as Charlie out of breath came to the door, Cammie was being supported with one arm and he had Aidan's shirt by his other hand.

"Had some trouble?" Claire asked walking over to her husband and children.

"A little," Charlie said kissing her. "This your new office?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Claire asked letting him in. Charlie looked around and whistled.

"Nice," Charlie said watching Aidan spin in the chair.

"Aidan, be careful!" Claire warned. She grabbed the chair to stop it from spinning. Kate looked down the hallway and saw an older woman walk down the hallway.

The woman came to the door. "Excuse me, but some of us are trying to work!" she scolded.

"Sorry," Claire said. She left and Kate rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to get use to this, the older people in this office don't believe in having fun," Kate replied.

"I don't think it will be a problem as long as my best friend is here," Claire said.

"Don't worry, they don't like me either," Kate said. Claire laughed. "Well, I got to get back to work. See you guys later."

"Kate, you want to go to lunch with us?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead," Kate replied. "Sawyer is suppose to be coming soon, we have a doctor's appointment later."

"Okay," Claire said. "Bye." Kate waved and left the doorway.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded and picked up Aidan as they walked down to Charlie's car.

……

Claire sat on the couch after she got off work and opened up her book. Charlie was busy cutting the grass, Cammie was asleep and Aidan was sitting next to Claire watching TV.

Claire opened up to the part where Charlie brought her the peanut butter. She smiled reading the passage.

_'I opened my eyes to see Charlie taking down my laundry. It was nice that he was doing this for me, but I just didn't feel right that he was taking down my underwear. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned to me with a kind of mischievous, cheekiness look. _

_"Packing your stuff, you're moving to the caves." He said it all to nonchalantly. I remember feeling like excitement burst in me. He couldn't have found it, could he? _

_"You didn't?" I asked, I was so excited I could hardly contain it. "Peanut butter?" He just looked at me not answering. "No way!" _

_"Just like you ordered," he replied. I remember smiling like a fool as he sat in front of me. He then seemed to be disappointed. "Just one thing, it's extra smooth." _

_I giggled. "That's okay," I said. I was eight months pregnant, he didn't have to worry about giving me a special kind, I just wanted it!_

_Charlie then smiled so brightly and reached into his pack to pull it out. Except it was empty. I was a little devastated. _

_"It's empty," I stated flatly. Charlie looked up downhearted. _

_"What?" he asked. "No, no it's not. It's full," he said. I started to believe I had befriended the wrong guy here. He seemed to be going kind of loony. "Full to the brim," he continued. "With stick to the roof of your mouth, oh God, it makes you want a glass of milk, extra smooth…" as he said all this he put his finger into the jar and swiped an imaginary bit of it. He stuck it into his mouth and closed his eyes. He moaned softly in pure ecstasy. _

_Charlie opened his eyes and looked at me and said with all sincerity, "it's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted." _

_He had described it so beautifully, that I wanted some. "You want some?" he asked. He didn't even have to offer. I giggled and stuck my finger in the jar and pull it out. I sucked on my finger and I could actually taste it! _

_We smiled at each other and I knew at that moment, that this man would probably do anything for me. And I had no idea why.'_

Claire sighed and put the book down. She looked down at Aidan who had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She kissed his forehead softly and stood to move him on the couch. She placed him down and covered him up.

Claire walked out to the backyard. Charlie was cutting the grass in nice neat rows and Claire watched him for a little bit. The sun had started to set and the pre moon sky came. Charlie stopped a few seconds later. He was done, so Claire walked off the patio and over to him.

Charlie wiped the sweat off his forehead as Claire walked over to him. Charlie smiled down at her. "Hey," he said. Claire smiled and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked when they parted.

"Just because I love you," Claire said.

"I love you too," Charlie said smiling. He wrapped an arm around Claire. She placed her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Claire looked up at him. "How come on the island, you did everything for me. But I never did anything for you?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You always seemed to be taking care of me, the peanut butter, helping me through false labor, protecting me, everything. I never did anything for you," Claire explained.

"You cut my hair, remember?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled.

"That's not what I meant," Claire said.

"You did lots of stuff for me, every time I was hurt, you helped me get past the scars, you made me feel a hundred percent better on that island, you gave me your love, and you took care of me too," Charlie said.

"I just don't feel as though I did," Claire said.

"Don't feel that way," Charlie replied kissing her forehead. "You did, and you still are."

"Well one of these days, I'll cut the grass for you," Claire replied. Charlie laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," Charlie said. Claire playfully punched him. "For that, you get chased around the yard!"

"Ahh!" Claire screamed. She started running around the yard as Charlie chased her. Claire slowed down so Charlie could catch her. Charlie grabbed her from behind and lifted her in his arms.

Charlie spun her around in a circle. "Okay! Put me down before I get sick!" Claire said. Charlie sat her down.

"Feel better?" Charlie asked.

"Much, thank you," Claire said. "Aidan's asleep on the couch."

"Well, I'll put the lawnmower away, get cleaned up and then we can watch a movie," Charlie said.

"Okay, I'm going to put Aidan to bed and then check on Cammie," Claire said. She ran inside and carried Aidan up to bed.

She covered him up and kissed his forehead. She then walked down the hall to Camille's room. Camille was still asleep, sucking her thumb. Claire kissed her softly and then walked down the stairs.

Claire went to the kitchen and grabbed drinks and snacks to eat while watching the movie. Charlie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat next to Claire.

"Ready?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded. They sat and watched the movie and soon, Claire had fallen asleep in Charlie's arms.

"Claire?" Charlie asked. Claire didn't respond so he kissed her softly. "Good night love." He pulled her closer and kept watching the movie. Claire snuggled into his embrace and Charlie leaned his head on top of hers.

Charlie knew that she had done millions of things for him like he had done for her. And even though she didn't think she did, she had and Charlie knew deep down inside, she knew it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Another finished project! Hope you all enjoyed this and I will be back with my new story soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciated them all.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Eaglechic32- You are most welcome for making your wish come true! Thanks for all the reviews!

Dark-Angel206- I like trilogies too! I can't wait to write it! Thanks for all your reviews!

Moodys-rejected-heart- Of course they're still horny, why wouldn't they be? Lol! I will see you at my next story! Thanks for all the reviews Mrs. M!

Inwepirate-elf- I know, the kiss made me squeal in delight! I was so ecstatic! Don't worry, I'm not happy about the heroin either! Darn you Charlie. Love your story and thanks for all the reviews!

CharlieClaireforlife- Skate for life! I love Kate and Sawyer together! But not as much as Charlie and Claire! Thanks for all the reviews!

Tumnamen- I know a SEQUEL! I love writing sequels. Thanks for all the reviews!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


End file.
